Make It Stop
by AustinAndAllyForeverX
Summary: He said if I told him I'd die & I'm terrified. I just want Austin to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Because I am deeply in love with my best friend & he's stopping us from being together. I never thought that the ginger head was capable of hurting a fly, how wrong was I?/ "Stop!" I screamed. "You're hurting me!" "Good," the ginger boy smirked. Auslly. OOC
1. Tear drops stain hazel eyes your

**Hey guys! I know, I know. Another story? Seriously, AustinAndAllyForeverX? Yes, I am writing another story. **

**I kind of got this idea from another FanFiction called Abuse From the Unexpected by IronManChic19. I loved that story so, so much and it hasn't been updated for over a year. I PMed her and asked her if I could adopt her story and she never replied. I checked her account profile and her other Kickin' It story and she hasn't been active for about a year. **

**I was really disappointed so I decided to write my version of that story with my own twists. All I am stealing is the idea of Dez abusing Ally, that is all, nothing else. Everything else is my idea, I just want to make that clear so people don't think that I can't do anything myself. **

**Oh and I just want to say that most of what is in this FanFiction is from my personal experience. I, myself, was in Ally's position so I know what I am talking about. Unless it's about the hospital stuff and that because I have no idea about medical and that. **

**Anyways, without further ado, here is my brand new story, Make It Stop. **

Ally POV.

Today was really stressful. I phoned Trish and told her that I was ill and couldn't hang out today because I didn't want to face my best friends. 'Best friends' meaning Dez. I love Austin and Trish both to death but I can't stand Dez's other side. The side that only know and I am forced to feel. Because Desmond Wade abuses me.

He has warned me that if I tell anyone then he would kill me. The usually crazy, fun, weird and care-free Dez has another half, a dark side. A _very _dark side. I haven't told anyone, not even my dad but luckily no one has suspected anything so far.

I cover up all my bruises and scars with my make up and if any do show or the make up somehow rubs off then I also have a good excuse. Hey, I wasn't in drama club for nothing. He's been abusing me ever since Austin and I broke up due to work and complications.

He said that I had broken his best friends heart and that I was stealing Austin away from him and that he didn't like it. Dez and Carrie are still dating and I feel bad for the girl because she has no clue who her boyfriend really is underneath that freckled mask he puts on everyday in front of everyone else.

I still like Austin, I really do. Everyday I spend with him I come closer and closer to falling in love with him. Because of this I have tried to distance myself away from him. One so that I would stop falling for him and two because I know Dez knows I still like him and that he could hurt me even more then he does.

Right now I am curled up on the couch in some jogging bottoms and one of Austin's Walk the Moon jumpers that he left over my house a few weeks back. I had a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream in my arms with warm blankets wrapped all around me with my spoon in the other hand. I was watching The Woman In Black that had Daniel from Harry Potter in it.

The movie was amazing for a rated twelve and surprisingly it made me jump a few times. Plus that Woman In Black character was kind of creepy and the movie's plot itself was sinister and kind of creepy too. It was three O'clock and I was home alone because dad was on his honeymoon with his new wife, Jasmine.

They had left this morning and they wouldn't be back for another three and a half weeks. I didn't really mind, I loved having the house to myself. I was just a little nervous for when dad came home with Jasmine. It has only ever been my dad and I since I was seven so it was just going to take a little bit of time when they got back for me to adjust to my new family.

I sighed a little as I put the tub of Ben and Jerry's on the coffee table and tilted my head back so that I was leaning against the couches arm. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as the Woman in Black was flying at the screen, screaming in Daniel's character's face – I forgot what his name was already.

Austin POV.

I've been really worried about Ally all day. When I got to Sonic Boom one of Lester's new employees, Jackson was working behind the cash register and I knew that Ally was supposed to be there. I went straight up to the practise room where Trish and Dez were and Trish said that Ally called her and said she was sick.

I've been wanting to visit her all day because I know she's home alone right now but for some reason Dez kept holding Trish and I back. He said that she was probably fine and wanted some alone time because when Ally's ill she's grumpy and doesn't like being around people.

The three of us basically just hung around in the practise room until around three when I suggested we go and bring Ally some chicken soup. Dez didn't object or suggest anything against it this time so we went to Suzy's Soups and got some chicken soup for free.

I admit I can't wait until we get to Ally's house. I haven't stopped thinking about her since we broke up and I really want to get back together with her. Honestly, I think I'm falling in love with the girl and it's really scary, I've never been so crazy for anyone else in my life.

We got in Dez's car and he drove us over to Ally's house, parking right outside. I know, I can't believe that Dez got his drivers licence either. He failed the first two times but the third apparently he did perfectly. Once we got out the car I got my keys out of my pocket.

"You have keys to Ally's house?" Dez asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked... mischievous. I frowned a little before nodding and silently opening the door. I stepped inside and signalled for the others to be quiet as Trish closed the door quietly behind us.

I could hear the sound of the television blaring in the living room and wandered inside there. And there she was. Looking like a beautiful, flawless angel. Sure, she was just in sweat pants and... was that my jumper? Eh, she looked extremely cute in it and I loved how she was wearing my clothes.

Her eyes were closed and I could see the slightly dark circles under her eyelids from where she had been studying and working too late at night lately. I smiled softly as I whispered for Dez to go and put the chicken soup in the microwave.

I think Trish went upstairs to Ally's room to go through her wardrobe or something because apparently was wearing was a fashion no-no. I sat down on the couch beside Ally and smiled as I stroked her cheek, tucking some of her chestnut-coloured hair behind her ear where she was wearing two small bow-like earrings.

I looked over at the television from where she was watching the woman in black. Daniel's character had just jumped onto the train tracks and the train was coming as I quickly turned the television off. If Dez saw it he would probably scream loud enough to wake the dead and Ally, even though I know she's a deep sleeper.

The tub of Ben and Jerry's on the coffee table was practically mocking me so I ended up grabbing it. I took the spoon that Ally had probably been using and began to eat it, moaning at the delicious taste. Ally had probably not even eaten ten percent of the ice cream and I probably ended up eating half of the ice cream before Dez and Trish walked in on me.

"Are you eating Ally's ice cream?" Trish smirked. She looked at the pot and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you're lucky that it's not fruity mint swirl, she would have murdered you." Her eyes widened slightly when we heard Ally groan from beside me and her eyes flutter open.

Ally POV

"She would have murdered you," I heard someone say. I groaned slightly as my eyes fluttered open and almost screamed when the first thing I saw was Dez in my living room. However I saw Austin and Trish and instantly knew that he wasn't going to do anything with them here so I relaxed slightly.

"Hey," Austin murmured from beside me. I looked up and smiled slightly at him before pretending to couch, remembering that I was 'sick'. "How are you feeling? Dez made you some soup," Austin told me with a childish grin.

My heart began to beat a little faster. Dez made the soup?

_Prepare to die. _

I gulped and offered a fake smile to Dez. "Thanks, Dez." I croaked, shakily taking the bowl away from him. I could see Dez's evil, haunting smirk. He knew that I was scared, terrified even to eat whatever was in that bowl.

"No problem, _Ally." _He said harshly through gritted teeth, though neither Austin or Dez seemed to notice. "Are you okay?" He smirked menacingly. "You're shaking," he stated. Austin looked down at me with concern while Trish was going through my DVD stacks.

"I'm good, just my cold." I laughed awkwardly at them before fake-coughing into my hand a few times. I shakily reached for the spoon and brought it to my mouth, closing my eyes as I swallowed it. My. Throat. Was. On. Fire.

"Argh!" I let out a scream, leaping up from the couch and dancing about the room. Dez had put my dad's ghost chillies inside the soup. I was going to kill him. Well, probably not, actually. I hopped up and down, fanning my mouth as I gasped for water. "Water! Water!" I shrieked.

Austin leapt up behind me, looking concerned. He followed close behind me as I quickly ran over to the sink and grabbed a jug, pouring the water all over my face. I jogged over to fridge and poured a bottle of milk down my throat.

I shut the fridge door and sighed slightly, scrunching my eyes shut. I froze when I opened them and saw my reflection in the fridge door. My bruises and cuts were all showing on my face as my make up had washed away. "All-yyy?" I heard Austin sing from behind me.

Should I turn around? _What else can you do, stupid? _

I gulped and turned around. Trish looked shocked and horrified. Austin tensed up and his face went red with anger, his fist clenching and concern on his face. And Dez shook his head slowly, raising one finger to his mouth and looking me dead in the eye.

I have never been so scared in my life.

**I love Dez really, he's my favourite character so don't judge! **

**What do you guys think, should I carry on?**


	2. I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you

**Holy crap! I am so in love with you guys. I updated this story expecting to get a bunch of hate and stuff so when I returned from my sleepover and saw that I had FIFTEEN reviews I almost freaked! I was grinning so hard that jaw was aching. **

**Anyways, without further ado, chapter two! (Ha ha, that rhymed!)**

**Austin POV**

Holy crap. Oh my God. What the Hell is that? That's not my Ally, those bruises are not hers. _Of course they're hers, dimwit, they're on her face! _

I could feel myself tense up and I balled my fists up. I swear my veins were almost popping out my body. Who would hurt her like that? Ally was so sweet, so innocent, so perfect.

I looked to my side and saw that Trish looked like she was about to burst into tears, she looked really shocked. I took a quick glance over at Dez who looked concerned and a little confused. And angry?

Eh, I was angry too. I mean, who wouldn't be? Something had hurt Ally. My Ally. She looked so scared, like a deer caught in headlights. "A-Ally?" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

Ally looked up from where she was looking at the floor in shame. I shook my head slowly. "Alls?" I whispered again, stepping closer silently.

Ally looked up at me, eyes wide and looking scared as she took a step back.

**Dez POV**

Okay, it's all true. I've been abusing Ally. But I'm doing it for Austin, so you can blame him if you want to blame anyone. Actually, don't blame Austin. Blame Ally herself. It's all her fault, she asked for it, she put herself in this situation. She deserves the pain I throw at her.

I had noticed that for the past few months I had been abusing the girl she had been edging herself away from people. She seemed to be scared and hesitant to any humans touch, even her dad's and especially mine. This is perfect because she's slowly shutting herself off away from Austin.

Then he can move on from Ally and find a real girl, not a evil dork like Ally.

Right now Ally is pressed up against the fridge, looking really scared and tears filling her eyes as Austin tried to talk to her. "Please, Ally. Tell me what happened. Who's hurting you?" He asked, his voice cracking.

I looked over at Trish who had tears gliding down her face. Seriously? These two were being pathetic. Just a few – okay maybe more then a few – bruises and cuts covering her face. And Ally's Ally, how can they even stand her or like her? She's awful.

"N-no one, Austin. L-leave me a-alone. Just leave!" Ally began to scream as tears began to spill from her eyes. She was being stupid, pathetic even. Austin looked like he was about to cry and Trish's sobs were getting louder.

"Ally, please-" Austin began, his tone pleading, begging even. I smirked from where I was stood behind Austin and Trish.

"I said leave!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing to the door. She was panting heavily and tears were falling and falling. Austin and Trish both looked shocked before Trish nodded and looked at me, nodding her head, signalling that we should leave. I rolled my eyes when she couldn't see and left with her.

**Austin POV**

I feel like crying as I stare into her brown, normally warm and loving, eyes. She looks so fragile all of a sudden, so broken, as if she were to snap any second. I looked at her pleadingly, trying to make her give in.

She scrunched her eyes close and shook her head brokenly, though the tears just continued to fall. "Please," she whispered, her voice cracking and sore, probably from all the screaming. "Please, Austin. I need you to go, I-I want you to go."

I closed my eyes and sighed, my whole body shaking from anger. I opened them and she was looking at me, terrified. "Okay, I'll go." I whispered. "But I'm not leaving you, Alls. I'll always be with you. No matter what,"

She looked at me, the tears falling faster. It was so hard to just turn around and leave her. I can't pretend that I didn't just see all those nasty bruises and scars across her face. If that's what's on her face then God knows what is on her body.

I closed my eyes and turned around, walking away and not looking back. I heard Ally fall to her knees from behind me and her loud sobs echo in the empty kitchen as I stepped out into the hallway. I wanted to turn around and head back and pull her into my arms, demanding gently that she tell me who hurt her so badly.

I've never seen Ally cry before and this was just terrible, it ached my heart so much and I just wanted to get my hands around the throat of the person who ever hurt my Ally and strangle them to death. I don't even care if I know them or if I am friends with them. Heck, even if it was Dez I would kill him.

I-I love Ally. I know that now, I love her. I've known her for three years and I am so in love with her, she is perfect. I mean, how can you not love her? She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll be damned if I let this person get to her anymore.

My hand shook as I reached out for the door knob and twisted it, the cool air biting at my cheeks. I scrunched my eyes shut tightly. What was I doing? My whole life was in the kitchen sobbing her heart out and I was just walking away.

I shot Trish and Dez an apologetic look from where they were waiting in the car and slammed the door shut, walking back over to the kitchen. "Ally!" I screamed when I saw her.

I ran over to her, my heart pounding and the tears now rolling out of my eyes. "Oh God, Ally, please, no!" I sobbed as I pulled her unconscious body onto my lap. "Trish!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying that someone would hear. "Dez!"

Blood was pouring from the cuts on her wrists as she was paling. "Dez! Trish! Someone, help!" I screamed again, choking on my sobs. I felt for a pulse and it was there, but extremely fake. "Please, Ally, don't die on me. I love you, I freakin' love you!" I sobbed.

I heard the front door open and two sets of feet come running inside. "Oh my God!" Trish screamed, fumbling for her phone in her pocket. Tears were streaming down her face. "Hello, 911? We have an emergency!" Trish almost sobbed into the phone.

Dez looked shocked as he stood there frozen, staring down at Ally and I. "Dez, get some cloth!" I yelled at him. Dez seemed to snap out of his daze as he rushed over and grabbed a kitchen tea towel off of the kitchen counter and tossed it at me.

I quickly pressed it against Ally's wrists and prayed that it would be enough for until the ambulance gets here. I heard Trish hang up and come and join me on the floor on her knees. Ally's warm blood was getting on my hands and the cloth was almost soaked in the red liquid.

"Should I call Mr Dawson?" Dez asked quietly from where he was standing by the door. Why wasn't he coming and sitting with us? He cried when he wasn't going to see Ally for three months, he should be full on sobbing when she's near death! I mean, he's supposed to be one of her best friends!

I swear if I find out who the Hell did this to my Ally then I will personally kill them with my own hands. A long and slow death, super painful and scary. The would regret every little thing they did to her, I would make sure of it.

A couple of minutes later some men barged through the door and began to lift Ally up and onto a stretcher. "Ally," I sobbed, speeding up to walk with them, though my knees felt weak and I thought I was about to collapse.

They lifted her into the ambulance and a man turned to face us. "Any of you family?" He asked. We all looked at each other and Trish mouthed something at me. I shot her a confused look and she shook her head through the tears.

"Austin's Ally's boyfriend," Trish lied, her voice cracking and sore from crying.

"You can come in the ambulance, sir." The man gestured to me. I nodded and walked up the ramp thingy, taking a seat beside Ally where some people were doing stuff to her. I closed my eyes. I wasn't even able to hold her hand because she was having things done to her wrists. It was all so painful to watch.

On the way to the hospital a woman was asking me about Ally and I am proud to say that I was able to answer every single question correctly, though I was still crying. "Who does Miss Dawson live with?" The woman asked.

"Ur, s-she lives with h-her dad, L-Lester Dawson, b-but he's on a honeymoon f-for the next three and a h-half weeks." I told her. Oh my Gosh, I felt like such a big baby, crying and stuttering like that. But I didn't really care, I only cared about Ally at the moment in time.

**Dez POV**

Crap. I didn't think she would do something as drastic as to try and take her own life. I guess she was really scared of me. Part of me felt bad and was telling me that it was all my fault. The other part of me, the bigger side, was saying that it was all her fault.

She did this to herself.

I drove behind the ambulance, faking looking sad and angry while Trish sat in the passenger side of the car. She was sobbing her eyes out, her legs pulled up against her chest and her head in her hands as she howled. I rolled my eyes but kept them focused on the road.

If Ally dies then I'm screwed cause they'll find my finger prints on her bruises and cuts.

Austin will kill me.

**Happy almost-Halloween guys!**

**Please tell me what you thought! Thanks for all the reviews that had their opinions in them, they were my favourite! **


	3. Got my heart made up on you

**Wow, I am so in love with you guys. Like, if I could marry you I probably would. Hope you guys had a nice Halloween! **

**Listening to Counting Stars (by OneRepublic) but the cover version by R5 and The Vamps from when they were in London. **

**Austin POV**

We have been sat in the waiting room for the past hour or so and so far no news has come from Ally's doctors. Trish has been crying and Dez has just been looking worried. Any normal day he would be howling his eyes out, I have no idea what's going on with him.

Eh, I don't know. I have bigger things to worry about then what's wrong with Dez. My songwriter, best friend and true love is in that hospital bed probably almost near death. And I'm so scared.

The doctor's said that it was our choice to contact Mr Dawson because he was abroad. We decided together with recommendations from Ally's doctor to call him when we know if Ally will be okay or not. He's probably still on the plane over to where ever he's going with Jasmine.

Trish had come and sat beside me and I had wrapped my arm over her shoulder as we both cried, Trish loud while I cried silently, whimpering every now and then. Dez sat across from us, unblinking and a little paler then usual.

It seemed like hours later when the door to Ally's room finally opened a man stepped out with a clipboard. I quickly jumped up along with Trish, Dez a little slower then us. "Is she okay, doc?" Dez asked urgently. It looked like he was sweating.

"Miss Dawson was in critical condition but she seems to be stable now. However we came across some things that we need to talk about urgently. It seems that Miss Dawson is being abused or was in a fight? She has many bruises covering her body as well as cuts, slashes and burn marks." The doctor announced.

I felt my blood boiling. I was a little angry with Ally too; how could she not tell me that something so bad, so awful, was happening to her? "Do you know if her father is abusing her? Or is she in an abusive relationship with Mr Moon?" He asked, eyeing me. I frowned.

"No, not at all. I love Ally with all my heart," I said, ignoring the gasps that came from Trish and Dez.

**Dez POV (short)**

"No, not at all. I love Ally with all my heart," Austin said. He seemed to ignore the gasp of delight that came from Trish and the angry gasp that came from me.

Love? He seriously loves her? How can he love the little bitch?

Oh God, if she actually survives this mess then I'm going to kill her. Well, I probably won't go that far but I know that her life is going to be even more Hell the it previously was.

"Her dad, Lester, would never do something like that. He's so friendly and they have the most wonderful father/daughter relationship I have ever witnessed." Austin explained to the man. "We only saw a few bruises today and Ally said that she didn't want to tell us, that she couldn't."

"That's what she told us," the doctor said. Austin gasped loudly, his face grinning.

"She's awake!?" Austin cried. "And she spoke!?"

"Not exactly," the doctor dragged out. "She's refusing to speak and when we asked her who did that to her she started crying and shaking her head."

Austin looked really worried. I rolled my eyes. God, how pathetic.

**Ally POV **

I looked down at my wrists that had been wrapped up in thick bandages. I rolled my eyes slightly and sighed, though it really hurt my throat from all the crying I had been doing.

I was lying down on my back, my head resting on the comfy pillows. The doctor had left about ten minutes ago and so far no one has come back. Just as I was about to close my eyes and get some sleep when I heard the door slowly creek open.

"Ally?" I heard Austin's broken voice call from the doorway. I looked up, a new set of tears shining in my eyes. And once I looked up I saw a pair of chocolate brown, glossy, eyes looking back at me. Directly in the eyes. The amount of pain and heart break reflecting in his eyes was just so horrible to look at, Ally looked away.

"Austin." Ally whispered, her voice cracking and her throat incredibly sore. "I-I'm sorry," she sighed, avoiding eye contact. She heard Austin sigh and watched as he made his way over, closing the door silently behind him. He grabbed a chair and dragged it up so that it was beside her bed.

He began to stroke her hair and looked down at her face, seeing all her bruises clearer now that they had washed all the make up off of her body. "Why?" He whispered, his voice cracking pathetically. "Why did you do it, Al?" He asked again. He looked down at her wrists but immediately looked away as it became too much for him.

"Because I couldn't face it anymore, Austin." Ally said to him, suddenly feeling a little bit stronger. "I can't carry on with life living in fear of it happening again. Of somebody finding out and then my life would change forever. No one would believe me. I thought that taking my own life then I wouldn't have to face the pain and it wouldn't get anyone into trouble because it wouldn't matter anymore because I would be dead; gone."

Austin felt anger boil inside him. "Don't say that!" He cried. "Don't say that it wouldn't matter anymore, Al, because it would! You're my best friend and if anything ever happened to you and you did die then I would still care. I wouldn't sleep until I found out who drove you to your own death because you mean that much to me, Ally. I swear to God if you even think about trying to commit suicide again I will lock you away in a room full of pillows."

I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. "Now I feel even worse," I mumbled, immediately hoping that Austin hadn't heard after the sentence has escaped my lips.

"Why?" Austin asked sternly. I knew that he wasn't fooling around anymore. Playful, carefree, funny Austin was gone. Now I was sitting across from the serious, stern, worried Austin. This was the worst I have ever see him. The way he was so serious, so stern, was quite scary really.

"Because- because I was planning on committing suicide anyway this week." I whispered brokenly, looking down at my hands that were covering in dried blood. I heard Austin's breathing become heavier, I could just _feel _how angry he was. How angry he was at the world, me, the person who had done this to me. Thank God he doesn't know that the person who he wants to kill is his best friend. That would destroy him.

"Ally," Austin chocked. I looked up at him, wiping away some tears with the back of my hand. His normally brown eyes were cold, as if they were made of stone. "I'm going to kill whoever the person abusing you is. Who is doing it, Ally? Tell me! Is it your dad?" Austin demanded to know, his voice rising.

"No!" I cried, not even wanting to think about my dad being in Dez's position. "No, it wasn't my dad. I love him and I know he loves me. I just can't tell you, Austin. I'm dealing with it, okay? I'm dealing with it." I chocked, my tears drizzling faster down my cheeks. Austin seemed to stiffen even more as his nostrils flared.

"No Ally! No! You don't get to say that. You don't get to say that you're dealing with it because clearly you're not! You're so small and I can see where the person, no the monster, has hurt you! And knowing you you just let them hit you! You probably didn't even try and fight them back! Just cried as they kicked or punched you and you yelled for them to stop!" Austin yelled.

I scrunched my eyes shut, knowing that Austin was completely correct. I opened them and tried to defend myself. "I may not fight back or try and hurt them, Austin, but I am dealing with it in my own way. Just not physically!" I yelled back at him.

"Well look how that's helping, huh, Ally! Here you are in a hospital bed. You're not defending yourself well enough then, are you? You tried to end your own life, for goodness sake! Is that what they have drive you to? You didn't want to feel the pain of their fist so much that you tried to kill yourself! It's not fair! You should have told me, Ally! I thought we were best friends!" Austin yelled. "I thought that you cared!"

"I do! I do care, Austin!" I screamed back at him, tears just freely spilling now. "You are my best friend! You're my favourite person in the whole world, Austin! If I could tell you I would've! I would! Don't you understand that the second that first slap came that I would of gone crying to you? Because I would've! I would have begged you to never let me go and beat the crap out of D- the person that was hurting me!" I silently cursed my slip up, praying that Austin didn't catch it. "I couldn't tell you! They would kill me!"

"Who are they, Ally? This isn't a game of Monopoly, this is your bloody life we're talking about here, Al! A life that could easily be ripped away from you if you don't get help, Ally! Tell me! Please, I'm actually begging you! They can't kill you if you're by my side 24/7. I wouldn't let anyone near you apart from Trish and Dez. All three of us would protect you. Trish would because she loves you. And Dez loves you to death too." Austin yelled angrily.

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, to death. _ "But it isn't that easy, Austin! You have to understand that! You are my best friend and I would never in a million years not tell you this if I was allowed to tell you this! You weren't even supposed to see my bruises or scars or know that I was being abused!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Damn it Ally! Freaking tell me right now! Tell more or I swear to God I will go up to that reception room and demand that they check your body for finger prints!" Austin yelled at me, standing up, his fists clenched and his face red with anger and frustration.

"You can't do that unless you have my signature, Austin, so stop trying to scare me!" I screamed at him. Austin groaned in frustration. Just as he was about to scream something back at me the door opened and Trish came inside, tears streaming down her face. "Trish," I croaked with a smile, my voice clearly sore from all the screaming.

Austin stood there, panting heavily as Trish ran over to me and wrapped me into a tight, bone-crushing hug, being careful of my injuries. "I'll go get you some water for you throat," Austin said, no emotion in his voice as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. And that's when I broke down and burst into tears in Trish's arms.

**Austin POV**

_What the Hell did you just do?_

I just had a screaming match with my best friend, my love, who is in a hospital bed, battered and bruised. I closed my eyes, wishing that I could take back the past ten minutes of my life. I heard footsteps make there way towards me and the smell of orange starbursts fill my nostrils. "Dez," I groaned. "What did I just do?" I put my head in my hands as I stood in the middle of the hallway. I opened my eyes to see and confused looking Dez.

"I don't know, what did you just do?" Dez asked curiously. I took a deep breath before explaining what had happened back in the hospital room as we walked down to the cafeteria to get some food and drinks for all of us. Dez sighed as we took a seat at a bench in the cafe. "I can see where you're both coming from."

"In Ally's defence maybe you should back off a little. If we give her sometime maybe she will trust us enough to know that we will protect her from anything that could possibly harm her and tell us who is abusing her. I mean, she has probably been threatened or something like that and she wants to protect everyone or something."

"However, I can also see where you my friend are coming from." Dez sighed, patting my shoulder as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "You just want to know what's going on with her life and protect you best friend. You should probably try talking to her calmly, maybe let her do all the talking and then you can ask questions afterwards? Just make sure that she doesn't feel under pressure and let her say what she wants to say in a way. By the sounds of it you really care about her, man. Do you- is there a chance that you may still have feelings for Ally?"

"Dez, I love her. I love Ally Dawson more then life itself. She is my world and I think that I would die without her. She means everything to me. I never stopped liking her. I think that I've liked her since the moment we met but now I know that I am in love with her. She is the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I said with such a passionate tone, flawlessly without any gaps.

Dez's bright green eyes seemed to darken into a bottle green colour as he nodded his head slowly. "I'm happy for you, I _soo _ship Auslly." Dez grinned. He looked up behind me and cringed.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Austin. You have some serious explaining to do!" A female voice came from behind me. Crap. I felt my body tense as I turned around to face my curly haired best friend, Trish. "You love Ally?" I nodded frantically. Trish's face stretched out into a massive grin. "Yes! I've been waiting for this to happen! I know that Ally probably likes you back too! You guys would make the perfect couple!" Trish squealed.

"I know, I want to find out who her abuser is first though. I don't think that I can have a normal relationship with her knowing that she is being abused my some other guy behind closed doors." I cringed. The very thought sickened me so much. "And we need to keep an eye out, guys so we can find whoever it is hurting her. Her abuser may me closer then we think."

**Follow me on Instagram at Alisha_Jean_R5! But I don't talk about my FanFiction, only through DMs! I follow back! Xxx**

**Do any of you have any suggestions for the story? I would really like to hear them because I'm a little stuck for inspiration. Xx**

**Can anyone guess how the chapters titles link together?**


	4. I'm talking bout starting out as friends

**Yay! Thanks for all the ideas from all of you. There is one idea in particular that I really liked and I am going to use. I haven't told them yet because it's going to be a suprise and I thought that it was really cute! **

**I also want to thank Dirtkid123 for their review, it made me laugh. 'Dez is being a HUGE jerk... I swear, if he's no punished by the end of this story, then ima bring out a whole ARMY of fangirls!' that was for chapter two. **

**And yes, Muffy3001, Dez is supposed to be hateful. **

**Ally POV**

Ten minutes after Austin had left Trish left too to go and find Austin and Dez. That was also ten minutes ago. I was preparing myself because honestly I was so scared of what Dez's reaction towards me being alive would be. He scares me so much. I'm also worried about Austin. He seems to hate me so much right now.

Dez got what he wanted. Austin obviously hates me so much and I feel awful. I wish that Austin had of walked out of that house and left me there on the kitchen floor to die. Because then I wouldn't be feeling the amount of pain that if flowing through my body nonstop and haunting me. I would feel nothing; I'd be free.

I sighed as I heard the door open and Trish came in with a plastic cup of water which she handed to me. I smiled at her weakly. "Thanks," I whispered. Austin and Dez were both standing in the doorway. I closed my eyes and sunk into my pillow, trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Hey, Ally." I heard Dez cheer. "I'm so glad you're okay now." I could hear Dez lie. He was a really good actor, I had to give him that. I opened my eyes and smiled back at him, though it was really shaky and I hoped neither Austin or Trish noticed.

"Thank you, Dez." I nodded my head just as the door to my room opened. A man wearing a white coat came inside with a clipboard and smiled at me. I just nodded my head back, feeling to weak to smile. I guess I had drained as much energy as I had blood.

"I'm glad that you are okay, miss Dawson and that you seem to be speaking to your friends and your boyfriend." The doctor announced. I frowned a little but Trish pointed to Austin and I immediately understood. "You can be released from the hospital tomorrow morning, we just want to keep you in tonight for observation."

"But she's okay, right? She's healthy and stuff?" Austin interrupted urgently. I smiled a little.

"Well, we do need to talk to you, miss Dawson, about how much you are eating. You seem to be a little underweight." The doctor announced, sounding regretful. I sighed and I felt Austin's glare on my back. "I also need to discuss who you're living with and I need one of you to fill out some papers."

"She can stay with me. My parents won't be home for the next two weeks though." Austin suggested. The doctor nodded and explained how I only needed to stay with him for a week anyway. Trish offered to fill out the papers in the waiting room and dragged Dez with her. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get me alone with Austin.

"Would you like to talk about your weight with Mr Moon in the room or shall we do it somewhere private?" The doctor asked as I sat up in the bed, unintentionally holding one of my wrists. I looked over to see what Austin wanted and he just nodded at me.

"We can talk about it here," I whispered. I didn't know I was underweight. I mean, Dez was always causing me not to eat when we were around and stuff and I was constantly accidentally throwing my food up because of how much he punched me in the stomach. Then after that I had lost my appetite to eat. I felt Austin placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Now, we weighed you when you were fourteen and you weighed one hundred and five pounds, which is average. However, we weighed you when you were asleep and you only weigh one hundred pounds, the weight of the average twelve year old. You are sixteen, yes?" The doctor asked. I sighed and nodded. "You should weigh nineteen more pounds then you do." I could feel Austin's hand on my shoulder growing tense and stiff. I looked up at him and he looked angry, really angry. "I can leave you guys to have some privacy if you wish."

"Please," Austin forced a smile.

**Austin POV**

"I can leave you guys to have some privacy if you wish," the doctor smiled at us.

"Please," I forced a smile, but it disappeared as soon as we were the only ones in the room. I looked down at Ally who had tears in her eyes and I know she didn't know she was underweight. "God, Ally." I groaned, placing my head in my hands as I sunk down onto the chair beside her bed. "What have you eaten today?" I asked her, daring to look her dead in the eye.

"I have been eating today! I had a yoghurt and some Ben and Jerry's ice cream and Dez must have accidentally put something in the soup because it felt like my tongue was on fire. I just don't eat much and when I do it gets thrown up. Not intentionally of course," Ally explained to me quickly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Al. I'm sorry for yelling at you before and not being a good best friend. I was just really worried about you and my anger managed to get the best of me." I explained to her sadly. Ally looked at me, tilting her head and her expression showing sympathy.

"It's okay, Austin. I'm sorry for shouting at you too, I just got really angry and caught up in the moment." Ally managed a weak smile at me. I smiled back at her and took her hand gently, avoiding the bandages. "Austin?" Ally whispered into the comfortable silence. I looked down at her and nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay with you,"

"Thank you for letting me look after you." I whispered back. "I want to look after you, Al, make sure that you are okay. I feel so awful, like the worst best friend in the world for not noticing that some guy was kicking the crap out of you behind closed doors."

Ally frowned. "It's not your fault though, Austin. I didn't exactly show all my bruises." Ally whispered back. I smiled slightly, enjoying the beautiful silence that we were in as I held her hand. Ally had leant back on the bed so that her head was resting on the pillow. I was just watching her beautiful face as she stared up at the ceiling above us.

"Alls, can you just tell me one thing. Like, I really need to know this or I think I might explode. And no – before you go thinking it's about who's abusing you, it's not. Unless of course you want to tell me in which case I would absolutely thankful and glad for you to tell me-" I rambled on, only to get silenced by Ally.

"Austin!" She giggled, placing a finger on my lips. "You're rambling, worse then I normally do. And yes, depending on whatever question you ask I will answer it."

"Ally, how long has this monster thing been abusing you?" I whispered, afraid of the answer. Ally closed her eyes as if she was reliving some memories and thinking about something.

"He as been abusing me for four months now, I think." Ally whispered, flinching a little. I cringed and felt my fists clench as I let go of Ally's small, dainty hand. I stood up and whispered an apology to Ally before storming out of the room. I just knew that I couldn't face her right now. What is it with me today? I have been so angry and depressed and I don't know what to do. I walked out over to the waiting room nearby Ally's room to see Trish and Dez answering some questions.

"That- that monster. That thing that I want to kill with all my passion, urgh!" I let out a frustrated yell. Dez looked up in fear. I guess I was scaring him, after all, he was so innocent. "That monster has been hurting Alls for four months now!"

**TRISH POV**

I can't believe that my best friend has been being abused for four months. Instead of being angry like people would normally expect me to be, I am actually more upset than I am angry. I've only been slapped once, when I was seven, by my mum because I called my little brother JJ some really really rude words.

It wasn't even a proper slap but it still hurt like Hell. I can't imagine what Ally is going through, she must be in so much pain. But trust me, once I find out the jerk that is hurting my best friend with the help of Austin. I would say Dez too but he just isn't cut out for fighting and I think that he's just as vulnerable and weak as a twelve year old girl. (No offence to any twelve year old girls). "I filled out all of the answers in the papers." I said, trying to calm Austin down.

Austin nodded. "Let's go and hand it into reception together. Dez, you go and see Ally. You two aren't that close, maybe if you two were a little closer then she might be more open to tell us who it is abusing her. She would trust us all more." Austin said as we both walked off.

"Something weird is going on with Dez. He's been acting really strange lately." I warned Austin. Austin nodded as we continued to walk down the halls. "Thank God you noticed it too, I thought that I was going crazy."

**ALLY POV**

Wow, Austin just walked out like that and I feel so bad. I feel like I have ruined everyone's lives, put a massive weight on their shoulders. I curse pretending to be ill that day. Then I would never have had any chicken soup and I wouldn't have poured all the water down my face and caused my bruises to show.

That way I could have just carried on with the silent abuse, no one had to know. I back up, leaning against the headboard of the hospital bed, grabbing a newspaper from the table beside me. "Abused for twenty years by my obsessive boyfriend" the title read. I rolled my eyes and put the newspapers back down on the table.

The door opened and I looked up, expecting to see Trish or Austin but instead seeing the evil redhead. "D-Dez. What are you doing h-here?" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for showing my weaknesses. Dez smirked evilly as he edged his way inside, closing the door. "D-Dez?" I repeated, my tone only showing fear.

"Ally Dawson. You survived," Dez sneered at me. I gulped. "Why couldn't you have bled to death, huh? Why did you have to not cut deep enough? You should have died!" Dez yelled. I flinched as he came towards me and grabbed my wrist. I gasped, tears falling as he squeezed it. "You just _had _to live. But trust me, Ally. Austin doesn't like you, Trish doesn't like you, neither do I. Do us all a favour and just go die, Dawson."

Tears were falling freely as I tried to escape his grasp, failing miserably as I whimpered like a baby. "Let go," I sobbed, "please!" Dez rolled his eyes and let go of my wrist and I dropped back onto the bed. I cried silently as I pulled my wrist back up to my chest, cradling it.

"You're pathetic. Now wipe your eyes and put a smile, bitch. Austin and Trish should be back any minute." Dez snapped at me before taking a seat on the chair. I forced myself to sit back up and wiped my eyes as best as I could with the back of my throbbing hand. Dez rolled his eyes at me. "Shut up winging, you've suffered worse." Dez snapped angrily.

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes were just a tinge bit red but that was okay because I had been crying for the past hour or two since I had woken up. Sure enough a few seconds later the door opened and Austin and Trish came inside, a small smile on their faces. "So, what did you two talk about?" Austin asked as he took Dez's place as Dez stood beside Trish.

"Just my alpaca and stuff. Hey, speaking of alpacas, I have to go home and feed mine. You want me to drive you home, Trish?" Dez asked, receiving a nod from the small curly haired girl.

"Yeah, my mum texted me a few minutes ago. She says get well soon, Ally. I've got to be home for dinner by eight so I need to go now." Trish told everyone, smiling at me. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You coming, Austin?" Trish asked.

Austin shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to stay with Ally tonight and keep her company." He explained to everyone. He obviously saw I was about to protest because he added, "and I know that I don't have to stay but it's my choice; and I want to stay with you, Ally." I nodded and found the energy deep inside me to smile warmly at my best friend.

"Okay. Can I just talk to Ally in private for a second?" Trish asked the boys. They both nodded and smiled before leaving the hospital room and shutting the door behind them, leaving just Trish and I inside. "Okay. Ally you have to promise you won't tell anyone; especially the boys. If they found out I would die. And I know this could be putting a lot of pressure on you by telling you because you are in hospital and all, but if I don't tell someone soon then I think I'm going to burst and I really need to tell someone so I thought about telling you because your my best friend and all-"

"Trish!" I laughed, interrupting her. "You're rambling. Worse then I usually do. What's so big that caused 'Little Miss Cool' to ramble?" I giggled, feeling all light and bubbly.

But that soon stopped because of what she said next. Something I never in a million years expected Trish to say.

"I like Dez,"

**Oo, drama! I wish that I could have added Trez into this story because I LOVE Trez, but with him being the bad guy and all I couldn't. [Insert frowny face here]**

**Anyways, hoped that you guys liked that chapter!**

**Please, pretty please with cherries, sprinkles and a Ross Lynch on top can I have ten reviews until my next chapter?**

**I'll love you forever!**


	5. I want you to stay with me, tonight

**TRISH POV**

"I like Dez," I blurted to Ally. Ally seemed to freeze, she looked really shocked. Her mouth was hanging open and it looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Ally, are you okay? You don't like him too, do you?" Trish asked suspiciously. "I thought you liked Austin?" I asked. Austin would be crushed if Ally liked his best friend.

"No! No!" Ally quickly said, laughing nervously a little. "I don't like Dez like that. I just don't think that he's right for you. Besides, he's with Carrie and she's a nice girl, I think they really like each other. In the end it's either going to be you or Carrie that get hurt and I don't want to see you hurt, Trish."

I nodded a little, understanding where she was coming from. "So you wouldn't support my relationship with Dez?" I found myself snapping at her instead. Ally looked a little taken back and nervous from my sudden outburst as she shook her head quickly.

"No, no, you have it all wrong, Trish. I'm really happy for you and all but Dez is with Carrie, and Carrie's our friend too. I don't know how to explain to without sounding harsh but I don't think that Dez is the right guy for you. You seem like the perfect couple and all but I think that deep down under maybe you wouldn't get on and then our friendships would all be awkward." Ally explained to me, a pained expression on her face.

"I supported you when you wanted to be with Austin. I helped you get him and you two became a couple. Even when you broke up things went back to normal, sure it was a little awkward but it went after a while." I said to her, whining almost as if begging for her to help her get Dez to notice me. "Please, Ally. I really, really like Dez."

"I can't help you, Trish. I'm really, really sorry. Besides, I thought you still had feelings for Jace." Ally told me. "After all, you guys only broke up two weeks ago." I shook my head, annoyed with the petite brunette. Ally looked confused. "Why do you like Dez?" Ally asked me.

"He's just so funny and awesome, the way he does things unintentionally but still manages to fix everything and make everything better. He's so sweet and when Jace broke up with me and moved on a few days later Dez was with me every step of the way. He's so kind and innocent, I really, really like him in everything her does." I sighed dreamily.

I looked over at Ally who looked really depressed. "I'm sorry, Trish. I can't. I just can't help you. I know that there's the perfect guy out there somewhere that will love and adore you till the day he dies, who will cherish you and want to hold you while you cry, but I don't think Dez is that guy. Dez and Carrie have each other and there's someone out there for you. Everyone has someone out there," Ally told me passionately.

I shook my head in disgust at her. "Well Austin had Kira and I helped you. I helped you because I was a good, supportive and encouraging best friend! You're the exact opposite, Ally! I thought that you would have helped me!" I yelled at her. Ally's face seemed to drop yet darken at the same time.

"You don't understand! I just can't help you, Trish. I respect Dez and Carrie being together and I'm not going to tear them apart because my best friend has some mixed feelings over him! Carrie really likes Dez, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that I was the one that made her cry so much and killed her first relationship she ever had with the guy of her dreams!" Ally yelled back at me.

"You're wrong, Ally! I know you are. Dez doesn't feel the same way about Carrie anymore, for the past four months he's been acting different around her. He doesn't like her like I like him! And don't call me your best friend, because we're far from it." I spat at her before storming out of the room. I walked past the chairs that Austin and Dez were sitting at, looking worried as they looked up at me.

"Are you okay? We heard shouting from Ally's room and we didn't know whether we should come in or not. Is Ally okay?" Austin asked, sounding concerned. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. It was clear to everyone in the hallway that I was highly annoyed.

"Oh yes, Ally's fine; perfect even! Why don't you go and check on little miss perfect right now? I'm sure she'd love to see you. Tell her that I don't care anymore. She'll know what I mean." I snapped at Austin. I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "Are you coming or what, Freckles?" I snapped.

"Yes, ma'am!" Dez jumped up, saluting me and running out of the hospital nervously to the car. I groaned as I began walking after Dez. I hesitated as I looked back and saw Austin standing in the middle of the hallway, looking confused as Hell at me. I just smirked and turned around, not even regretting yelling at her.

She was supposed to be my best friend. And she's right, I don't understand. Sure, she wouldn't help tear apart Chuck and DeeDee but sisters are supposed to help each other out. I have no idea what's going on with that girl but I intend on finding out sooner then later.

**ALLY POV**

Silent tears strolled down my cheeks as I stared at my wrists where a doctor had come in. She was carefully undoing the bandages at such a slow speed so she wouldn't hurt me that I was getting bored. I didn't care if I felt a little pain, Dez has put me through way worse. "Am I hurting you? You're crying," the nurse said cautiously.

"No, not at all, don't worry. It's just me being emotional. I got into a fight with my best friend." I told her in a small voice, a weak smile added to it at the end as I sniffled, mentally begging for the tears to stop flowing. But they wouldn't and I knew that I head messed up big time.

She smiled comfortingly down at me. "Don't worry, everything will eventually work itself out. It always does. My best friend I got into a fight when I was your age but after a few weeks we worked our problems out because no matter what, best friends always care, it's habit; something they've grown to do." The nurse took off the final part of the bandage and made a popping noise with her mouth. "There, all done." She smiled, tossing the bandages in the bin. "By the way there's a blonde boy waiting outside for you. Do you want him to come in?"

"Yes please," I thanked her as she left the room, Austin coming in. "Hey," I croaked at him as the tears had finally stopped flowing. Austin sighed when he saw my puffy eyes and walked over to the chair, pulling it towards the bed. He leant forwards and grabbed my arms, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Don't cry, Al. It hurts me, please don't cry." Austin whispered against my ear, causing small vibrations that tickled. His breath was warm and smelt minty. "Austy's here and he's going to protect you forever and ever so you have nothing to fear."

I giggled. "I'm not a baby anymore, Austin. I don't need you to talk in third person or call yourself 'Austy'. But it was cute and made me feel safe, so thank you, Austin." I grinned at him. He pulled himself back and grinned at me before pecking me on the forehead.

"Ally, can I see your wrists?" Austin asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. I smiled weakly before turning my hands over and showing him all the red marks. From the smallest and shallowest to the deepest and biggest ones. And the ones that almost cost my life. They were the worst ones of them all. Austin cringed. "Oh God, Ally. I'm sorry for not being there for you." He whispered.

I smiled weakly, tears shining in my eyes as Austin began to kiss my scars. "It's not your fault, Austin. I did this to myself. You were there for me. You were the one that stopped me from just slicing my wrists all in one go and killing myself right there. You kept me sane. You were all I needed and wanted and more." I told him.

Austin grinned up at me, his brown eyes showing tears. "But every scar shows when I haven't been there to hold you while you cried."

"Well every breath and smile from now on shows how much I value our friendship, how you saved my life, how much I care about you." I whispered.

Austin grinned at me, but obviously decided to change the subject before one of us ended up breaking down in tears. "Maybe you should get some rest. Do you need any water or food first?" Austin asked me. I shook my head and smiled at him before snuggling into the covers. Austin smiled back at me, resting on the seat. I frowned and he seemed to notice. "What's wrong, Alls?" Austin whispered.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to leave tonight. I want you to stay with me." I whispered to him. "Austin, could you just lay next to me and sleep? It would make me feel better and if you sleep in that chair I'm pretty sure your back would be aching by tomorrow." I laughed a bit.

Austin smiled as he stood up, tossing his shoes to the side of the room. "Your wish is my command, Princess." Austin whispered as he climbed into the hospital bed and pulled the covers over both himself and I. He grinned as he pecked my forehead once again. Austin reached out of the bed and pulled a string dangling from the ceiling, turning the lights off.

Austin pulled my carefully towards him and cuddled up to me, wrapping his arms around my body protectively while I wrapped mine around his neck. I snuggled my face up into the crook of his neck and he bent down so is head was in my hair. I could hear him smell my hair. "You're hair smells nice, like coconuts." He murmured. I giggled as I could feel my eyes growing heavier and smell Austin's summer breeze cologne. "Sleep now, Alls. Sleep," I heard him whisper right before I drifted off.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

"You can be discharged now, I just need you or Mr Moon to sign some papers so you can leave." The nurse smiled at Austin and I. Austin offered to sign the papers while I got dressed out of the awful, itchy hospital gown. I smiled as I put my necklace back around my neck. It was the locket that Austin had gotten my for my birthday a week and a half ago. It was a gold heart and inside was a picture of Austin and I smiling at the camera. He even personalised it more by getting someone to carve music symbols into the locket and on the inside. He also got someone to engrave 'Team Austin and Ally Forever' on the outside of the locket in a swirly, official type of font. It was really special to me and I cried when he got me it.

Trish had gotten me some new shoes and some clothes along with a gift voucher for Secret Stationary. It sells some really cool stuff and I think I might get another songbook for just Austin and I's official songs or something. I still haven't used the card. Dez brought me a fake trophy for 'best songwriter of the year'. He even decided to show me how pointy it was when it was just the two of us. He had shoved it into my stomach repeatedly and I still have loads of bruises around my belly button from where he had hurt me so bad.

I smiled slightly as I pulled my jumper over my body, it going down past my wrists covering my scars. I also has some pre-ripped jeans on. I would have worn shorts or a dress or something but I didn't have any make up with me so I couldn't have covered it up. I mean, I know that Austin and the others know that I am being abused and everything but I still don't want him to see anything but my face and arms and stuff.

There was a knock at the door and I walked over to it, opening the door to reveal my blonde best friend. "Hey, Alls. You ready to get going?" He asked with his usually charming smile. I swear I almost melted right there on the spot. I nodded to him and walked over to where my shoes were neatly placed in the cub holes.

I pulled one on as I sat on the bed and felt Austin grab my other foot. I smiled when I saw he was putting on my other shoe and grinned when he started to do up the laces. "There, perfect." He smiled, holding his hands out. I smiled back at him and accepted his hand as he pulled me out of the room. "You have to stay with me until next Thursday, so we have a whole week tomorrow. And the hospital gave you a note saying that you didn't have to do P.E class tomorrow at school." Austin said as they walked out of the hospital front doors.

"Awesome, no P.E!" I yelled excitedly. Austin chuckled at my enthusiasm and pulled my out of the door. I smiled as the fresh air hit my face. It was so much better being outdoors then being indoors the hospital, it was all stuffy and it smelt weird, like chemicals and cleaning products. Austin called for a taxi and we drove to his house, my hand on the middle seat with Austin's on top of mine. He's so cute. Everything he does just makes me fall even harder for him.

We went to my house first as Austin and I both lived down the same road, just on the other side. I was pretty nervous about letting Austin in my room. Sure, I had been in his and all but it would be his first time in mine and I don't know if he would consider it babyish or cute. Trish said it was sweet but freaky at the same time.

We walked inside and I looked around my room. Everything was in place. My desk was tidy with its lamp and I had some picture frames on there of team Austin and my family and stuff. I had photo frames all around the room and photos pinned on my wall everywhere with Team Austin pictures, mainly from when we were younger and Dez hadn't been abusing me. My bed was all made and my walldrobe was fine. My school books where covering one shelf while on the other were my songbooks and reading books. Then across the room there was a boiler room. I had took the advantage of having another door, plastering it with R5 posters so it became my own little personal shrine. "Sorry if you think it's really weird and stuff, I kind of went a little over the top and stuff, I know." I laughed awkwardly as I went under my bed and grabbed a duffel bag.

Austin laughed. "I think it's really cute. It looks really cosy. But don't all the faces on your wall freak you out at night?" Austin asked as he took a seat on my neat bed. He pulled up my R5 Official book and looked at it. "Who are these guys? Hey, that guy kinda looks like me!" Austin smiled, pointing at Ross, who happened to my favourite and the one that I was more obsessed over then the others. Then it was Rydel, Rocky, Ellington and Riker. Not that there was anything wrong with Riker, I love him just as much as the others in their own ways and all.

I gasped. "Oh my Gosh, Austin! You don't know who R5 are?" I put my hand against my chest, mocking hurt. "Okay, so you have Ross, Riker and Rocky. They are all brothers, Riker being the oldest and Ross being the youngest. Then you have Rydel, she's their super cool sister who is second oldest. You also have Ellington Ratliff, who is older then Rydel by a few months and he goes by the name Ratliff to fit in with the others. Rydel and Ellington should be together; it's called Rydellington. They have a younger brother called Ryland who didn't want to be in the band so he's just a DJ (their opening act) and their manager." I explained to him without taking a breath. "They're only the best thing that ever happened to this horrible universe and they are so amazing and inspiring, they help me write my music as well as you."

Austin laughed. "I only asked who they were, not their life story." He smirked at me. "Looks like I've found your weakness, Dawson." He smiled. I smiled too and rolled my eyes as I began to pack my duffel back with clothes and things. I knew that Mrs Moon would have shampoo and conditioner and soap and stuff at their house so I didn't pack that stuff. "You ready to go?" Austin asked after I had zipped up my duffel bag.

I sighed as we walked over to Austin's house. I knew that this week was going to be really hard. Part of me wished that I didn't have to stay around Austin's house because I didn't want to fall for him any harder. Because I knew that once Dez found out that I was madly in love with his best friend he would personally murder me.

**Pretty please with a million sprinkles, cherries and a dozen Ross Lynch's on top can I have ten reviews? **

**You gave me eighteen last time and for that I shall forever worship you! :]**

**I would like to thank some people in particular for their inspiring, amazing reviews!**

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx**

**Guest**

**Julietsbalcony2016**

**xxxAuslly4everxxx**

**and Irishfanficgal**

**Thank you so much to those reviews! Irishfanficgal, you made me cry so much! Thank you, you're a beautiful person!**


	6. We can do watcha wanna do

**This chapter is dedicated to Irishfanficgal, you beautiful thing! :-) You deserve all the Ross Lynch's in the world!**

**AUSTIN POV**

Ally's upstairs right now unpacking all her things in my room. Mum and Dad said that it was okay that Ally stayed over as long as well both kept out of her room and didn't... do anything... in my room at night. It was so awkward talking over the phone with them. They were saying the proper words and everything. The very thought made me shudder.

I wouldn't have 'it' with Ally anyway. As much as I love her, I think that we would be taking things to fast in one week. Besides, were just best friends, nothing more. And I'm not asking her out until I've caught her abuser and knows that she likes me back. I swear though, once I find out who the idiot that abuses Ally is I will personally kill them. I don't even care if I know them. I yelled Ally's name. "Yeah?" She called back. I could hear her rummaging around my room, probably cleaning it because of the state it was in.

I smiled. "Do you want to take a quick shower and then head out for some dinner? I think that Champy's is open until eleven tonight?" I yelled up to her. I heard Ally stop moving all of a sudden and froze myself. Was she okay? "Ally?" I called back, more worriedly this time.

"Yeah, sorry. I just found some mouldy pancakes under your bed and I am trying so hard not to throw up right now!" She yelled down in disgust. I laughed loudly, making sure that she could hear it. "You're gross!" She called. "And yeah, let's go in about twenty. Just need to use your shower. Can I borrow Mimi's hair stuff?"

"Yeah, mum wouldn't mind." I yelled back up to her before walking into the kitchen. I set my keys down on my table and started going through the take-out menus that were on the side. Whenever I was bored I just looked through stuff around the kitchen. I had been doing it since I was eight and it had become a habit. I came across a notepad that had a black pen connected to it and smiled slightly.

I opened the notepad and found it was empty so I write 'CLUES' in capital letters on the first page. Hey, call me overprotective and over the top but I wanted to find out who was hurting my Ally, with or without Trish's help. I still have no idea what is going on between those two best friends but I figured that Ally would tell me when she was ready. She already had enough on her plate, she didn't need me adding to it.

I turned a page and write 'SUSPECTS OF ABUSE' in capitals, underlining it about three times. I thought long and hard. Was Ally in a secret relationship? It was possible, but I figured that Ally couldn't keep a secret for four months.

_Secret boyfriend?_

I write it down anyway. It took me about five minutes to come up with some more names but I eventually added to the list.

_Lester Dawson._

_Jasmine Dawson. _

_People at school? _

_Trish. _

_Dez. _

I laughed and shook my head, scribbling out their names. I guess I'm so desperate to find out who the abuser is that I'm writing down people who I know aren't capable of hurting flies. Accept Trish, she's scary but I know she'd never physically hurt Ally.

I sighed, setting the pen down and putting my head in my hands. I guess I expected names to just keep popping up and my pen to magically write down all my suspects. It could be Ally's step mum. I can't remember what gender she said they were, if she even mentioned it. I'll ask her casually during dinner tonight or something. After all, as her best friend it is my right to know some things. "I'm ready," Ally grinned as she came into the room.

I quickly shoved the notepad under the take out menus and stood up, straightening myself. I looked up and saw Ally. She looked beautiful; like an angel. She was leggings, pre-ripped shorts and black R5 t-shirt (its symbol hot pink). She also had a denim waist coat on and some flats that made her even shorter then she was before. He hair was falling freely; not curled, not straightened; just perfect. I could tell that she had put make up on though because I couldn't see any bruises on her face or down her arms. I could still see how broken she was though. Sure, she was only wearing clothes that people wore daily but she still looked like an angel; my angel. "You look beautiful, Ally." I blurted.

I could see her blush. "Thanks, Austin. You look handsome yourself," she grinned, taking my hand. I grabbed the keys on the way out as I drove us over to Champy's. Once we got inside there was about three other couples there and a group of guys that were just drinking; they were probably drunk.

They were probably about twenty. One couple were about thirty, the other forty and the other couple older then the dinosaurs. That meant that at the age of sixteen we were probably the youngest in here. A waiter came and took us over to our table and took our orders. Part of the reason to why I dragged Ally over here was so that she would eat. You have no idea how angry and scared I was when the doctor said she was underweight. I believe her that it's not on purpose, it just hurts though.

Ally ordered coke, a burger and fries and I ordered the same. We were midway through eating our fries and having a conversation about school and how she would cope with Trish when two of the twenty year old guys stumbled over to us. Yep, defienently drunk. And I didn't like the way that they were both looking at Ally. "I've seen you somewhere," one of them slurred, pointing at Ally and grinning.

Ally rolled her eyes. I knew how much she hated drunks. "Yeah! I know you, you're Ally Dawson, that famous singer person. You're hot," the other one grinned, touching Ally. After that everything was a blur. The second his hand touched her body I had shot up from my chair and was on the guy that had touched her, punching him over and over in the face.

"Austin!" I heard Ally scream from behind me. "Get off of him!" I couldn't stop myself as I continued to punch this drunk guys face. "Hey! Get off me!" I heard Ally hiss from behind me. I immediately climbed off of the guy I was pounding and turned around to face Ally. The other guy was running his hands all over her body as she squirmed and tried to get him off.

"Get the Hell off her!" I yelled, pulling him off of Ally and throwing him onto the ground. I then jumped on him and started to punch him worse then the other guy. Some male waiters were trying to pull me off of the drunk guy while in the corner of my eye I saw Ally crying and some waitress comforting her. "Get off me!" I yelled at the waiters, swatting them away. I stood up and shot them all glares, slapping a twenty dollar bill on the table and walking over to Ally. "Ally..." I sighed, knowing I had messed up.

"Why would you hit him like that! Nobody deserves to be punched or hit!" Ally sobbed at me as the waitress walked away, leaving us be. My eyes widened as I realised I had just beaten up two guys in front of the girl who was getting abused for the past four months.

"Oh my God, Ally. I am so, so sorry. Please-" I begged for her forgiveness, but she cut me off.

"Just take me to your house please, Austin. I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." She hissed at me. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to start an argument and get us in even more trouble with Champy's. I'm pretty sure we're already banned for life.

"Okay," I whispered, feeling truly awful.

**ALLY POV SHORT**

As soon as we got back to Austin's house I stormed up the stairs without saying goodnight. I heard Austin sigh and walk up behind me before going into the bathroom. I walked into his room and into his small bathroom where I got some wipes and wiped off all my make-up, including the stuff on my arms and legs. I put on my pyjama shorts and the tank top that I usually sleep in.

After tying my hair back and brushing my teeth, I grabbed a small blanket off of Austin's comfy chair and pulled it around me. I sighed as I silently walked down the stairs, being careful not to make a noise. I didn't want to let Austin know I was going downstairs. I flopped onto the couch and fluffed up some pillows before laying down on them.

I can't believe that Austin would hurt someone like that. Two people in five minutes. He beat the crap out of them. If that's what happened because they touched me then I really don't know what Austin's going to do to Dez for hurting me. He'll freakin' kill him. I can't say that Dez deserves to die because nobody really does deserve to die, I just wish that he knew what he put me through and would feel sorry for what he did to me for the past four months.

I pulledn the blanket around me tighter and smiled as I smelt Austin's summer breeze cologne on it. I shut my eyes. I wasn't sleeping in the same bed as Austin tonight. He really scared me tonight, I thought that he was going to kill those guys. They were my last thoughts until I fell fast asleep.

**AUSTIN POV**

I walked out of the main bathroom and into my room. When I saw that it was empty I knocked on my bathroom door. "Ally? Are you in there? C'mon, Alls. I'm sorry, please forgive me." I sighed. I leant against the door, trying to listen for any response but it just fell open. I looked around the bathroom and it too was empty.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, but just like my bedroom, it was empty. I decided to look in the living room and sure enough sleeping peacefully on the couch was my beautiful angel. I sighed when I realised that she didn't want to sleep with me. Okay, that came out wrong. When she didn't want to sleep in the same bed with me is what I meant. "Oh Ally," I whispered.

I silently crept towards her and picked her up from where she was laying on the couch bridal style. She smiled in her sleep as she snuggled into my arms and I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. I carefully walked upstairs with her in my arms and smiled as I placed her on my bed.

Suddenly the smile on Ally's face seemed to fade and it was replaced with a frown. "No!" She began to yell. She was having a nightmare.

"Stop it! Stop it Dez!"

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! Austin may or may not find out that it was Dez, depending whether I want to have Dez's ass kicked sooner or later. **

**I would just like to say that I was abused for eight months by my 'best friend' and no one found out until the seventh month so maybe Ally will go through that too... if that makes sense? **

**Anyways, another shout out to all you lovely people that commented! Especially Irishfanficgal. You make me cry every single time! Check out her reviews if you want, she's a beautiful person, seriously! I love her to death. *Virtual hug to you!***

**Please, please, please with extra sprinkles and cherries and eight Ross Lynch's on top can I have ten reviews until my next chapter? Xxx**


	7. Look what you did what you're doin to me

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I had a speech to do at school today and I nailed it! Oh and some of you asked about me being abused. It started September 2013 and ended around July 2014. Just for those who asked! Xx**

**Listening to Crazy, Stupid, Love and Let's Not Be Alone by R5. My two new favourite things! **

**AUSTIN POV**

"Stop it! Stop it Dez!" Ally began to sob in her sleep.

I froze as Ally continued to thrash about in bed. "Stop!" She screamed. Anger took over me. That's why Dez has been acting weird lately. He's been the one hurting Ally! Anger washed over me. Suddenly I didn't care that he was supposed to be my best friend or that we had known each other since the age of three, he was going to pay for hurting Ally. I decided that I was going to Dez's. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling something down.

_To Ally, _

_If you wake up and I'm still not back yet then I've gone round Dez's for a bit. I hope you're okay now, you were crying in your sleep. I'm sorry about tonight, you're my best friend and I didn't mean to hurt you. _

_From, Austin. :]_

I looked at Ally for one last time while she was silently crying, clutching onto the pillow as if her life depended on it. This made me even more angry.

_I'm coming over. _I texted Dez, trying so hard not to write anything else about how pissed off I was with him. How much I wanted to murder the red head. And I felt scared, in a way. I wanted to kill my best friend. Scratch that. Dez is no longer any friend of mine, he belongs in Hell.

It took two minutes for him to reply. _Okay, buddy! Trish is over, we're feeding my lama. Wanna help!? ;)_

Urgh, suddenly his dumb side wasn't as funny anymore or made me want to smile; it sickened me. I felt like wrapping my hands around his little freckled throat and strangling the life out of him. I didn't bother to text back as I began to drive over to Dez's house, my hands shaking.

I know that his parents weren't in just like mine because they were taking DeeDee over somewhere, I don't know, I wasn't really listening to that monster. Dez hadn't really given any clues or reasons for me to believe that he was abusing Ally, but she was yelling and screaming his name in her sleep. And I trust Ally because I love her to death.

"_And Dez loves you to death."_

I remember saying that and rolled my eyes. I can't believe I said that to her. Before I know it I have pulled up in front of Dez's house and I parked my car, almost running out of the car. I slammed my fists onto his door, my nostrils flaring with anger.

I heard Dez come down the stairs and probably Trish following behind. He opened the door, his freckled face cheerful and bright. "Hey buddy-" Dez chirped, but was cut off. That was the moment that I had punched my "best friend" in the nose and knocked him to the ground. Dez wiped some blood from his nose. "Ow! What the hell, man? What did I do?" Dez cried.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards him, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling his upper body off of the ground. Dez looked terrified, I could see it in his eyes and face. "You are the freakin' one abusing Ally." I spat in his face. Dez looked confused.

"What!? I'm not abusing Ally! I'm her best freckled friend!" Dez cried out, looking down at where his white T-shirt with a moustache saying "Sorry, can't talk right now, I moustache". "Oh man! You stained my favourite T-shirt!" Dez cried. Trish looked horrified from where she was standing in front of us, her face pale. "What makes you think I'm the one hurting her!?" He cried.

I rolled my eyes. "She was screaming your name in her sleep and begging you to stop." I hissed at him. Dez cringed.

"It was probably out of context, I would never hurt Ally! Go talk to her and you'll see," Dez told me, as if he was pleading me. I rolled my eyes again and stood up, dragging Dez up with me. Dez stumbled back and Trish caught him.

"Fine, let's go to my house right now then and ask Ally what she meant." I growled, walking out the door. Dez and Trish followed hesitantly but close behind. I opened the back door for Trish and Dez and they sat inside, doing up their seatbelts. No way in Hell was I letting Dez sit anywhere near me right now.

When we got to my house I left Trish and Dez downstairs and went upstairs to go and get Ally. I walked into my bedroom and she was sat on my bed, staring at the note that I had left her. She was silently crying. "Ally?" I whispered. Ally's head shot up from where she was reading and she quickly wiped her eyes, dropping the note. "Cut the crap, Alls. I know you are crying. Tell me why." I said sternly.

"Because I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I really regret it, I'm so, so sorry." Ally sobbed into my chest. I smiled a little, my eyes watery as I hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry," she kept whispering over and over again.

"Don't worry about it, Ally." I told her. "But Trish and Dez are downstairs, we want to all talk to you about something." I felt her tense from where she was wrapped around me. She nodded and we both walked downstairs to find Dez and Trish sat on the couches.

**DEZ POV**

Crap. That little bitch better not mention anything about me being abuser or tonight will be the night I die. My nose is so sore and I actually think it's broken. Austin's actually a lot stronger then I thought he was. Ally took a seat on the armchair. She was wearing a tank top and shorts so I could see all her burn marks, cuts, bruises and stuff that I had caused her.

I tried so hard not to grin at the satisfaction I had at seeing all those bruises at once. "Okay, so Ally, we know you were yelling for Dez to stop in your dream." Trish got straight to the point. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I would have raised a finger to my lips and warned her to keep silent but Austin's gaze was in between Ally and I. "I had a nightmare." She whispered. "Dez was abusing me in my dream."

"Does he not in real life?" Trish snapped, she looked like she was heartbroken. Wonder why.

"Yes. Dez abuses me." She whispered.

That's when I leapt up from the couch and dived towards Ally while Austin screamed her name. I was going to murder that little brat.

**ALLY POV**

I screamed, putting my arms out for self defence.

**TRISH POV**

You hear that? That was the sound of my heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces.

**AUSTIN POV**

My own best friend. Now I'm going to kill him. And I'm going to actually enjoy it.

**SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT! I had loads of homework to do tonight. I might not update on Wednesdays anymore because I'm thinking of joining Creative Writing club on Wednesdays after school. What do you guys think?  
><strong> 

**Please, pretty please, can I have eleven reviews this time with sprinkles, cherries and one million copies of R5 on top? Xxx**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO Irishfanficgal and Niknjoe4life this chapter was dedicated to you two! ;)**

**Love you guys! Xxx**


	8. Let it out shout it out from the rooftop

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR TOMORROW RIKER LYNCH IN CASE I DON'T UPDATE! :-) **

**Our king shall be turning 23!**

**Anyways, massive thanks to the guys who reviewed, favourite and followed. You're my favourite kind of reviewers! **

**Xx Listening to Let's Not Be Alone by R5 xX**

**ALLY POV**

Oh my God. It hurt so bad. He kneed me in the stomach as he jumped on top of me and grabbed my hair, pulling it as hard as he could, yanking some out. I screamed as I tried to push him off, tears streaming down my face. "Dez!" I screamed.

I could hear Austin and Trish screaming at him as he began to punch me. Suddenly he was yanked off of my body and on the floor, Austin on top of him as he began to punch him. Austin was punching Dez so hard I honestly thought that he was going to kill him. Trish stood in the corner, tears streaming down her face.

In a way I felt bad as I weakly sat on the cough, whimpering and barely conscious. I mean, Trish just found out that the guy she likes was abusing someone she used to be best friends with. But the other part of me felt no sympathy whatsoever. She had chosen the boy she had a crush on for the past two weeks over me, her bestest friend who helped her through puberty and loved her since kindergarten.

That just proves how wrong you can be about some people.

"Austin! Get off, your going to kill him!" I eventually managed to yell, reaching out for him but falling off the arm chair. I howled in pain as I landed on my probably cracked ribs. Austin sprung off of Dez and kicked him one last time, making sure he was limp, before quickly coming after me. He had a few tears leaking from his eyes but I couldn't really blame him. "Austin," I croaked, finding it harder to breath as my ribs ached.

"Ally, I am so, so sorry, baby. Please, come on, I need you to get up so we can go call the police. I'm not leaving you alone in the same room as him ever again." Austin whispered, trying to help me up. I whimpered ad clammed my eyes shut.

"N-no. Stop, it hurts. M-my ribs, I think they're broken." I whimpered, trying to get rid of the pain as I let out some deep breaths. Austin didn't say anything but scooped me up from off of the carpeted floor and placed a kiss on my forehead as he quickly carried me into the kitchen bridal style. "T-Trish," I managed to let out.

Austin's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh God, I'll go get her; you stay here and don't move, okay?" Austin warned me. I nodded and closed my eyes as he laid me down on the kitchen counter. He quickly whizzed out the kitchen. However a minute later he came back in with a worried expression on his face. "Dez and Trish are gone."

**TRISH POV**

Honestly I was heartbroken that Dez was the one abusing Ally. But he probably had a good excuse. I know that itself is not a good excuse but I knew Dez deep down was an amazing person, and I couldn't let them get him. I couldn't let him be locked up for the next five or so years. It was wrong. Because I love Desmond Wade. And anyone who tries to get in my way of loving him is no friend of mine.

As soon as Austin and Ally had left the room to go into the kitchen I quickly dived onto my knees and cried as I looked at Dez. His pale skin was bruised and battered and he probably had a broken bone or two. I hated Austin. How could he do something like that to his own best friend?

Dez groaned as I tapped his cheek lightly, just to make sure that he was still conscious. Without thinking much about it, I tucked my arms under his armpits and began to drag him away with all the strength I had inside me. I managed to get him half way down the street when I saw Austin's front door open and Austin look out.

I quickly dropped flat against the ground, trying so hard not to pounce up and attack that blonde idiot. I heard the door slam and I quickly got back up, dragging Dez all the way to his house. I went upstairs and began to pack loads of his clothes, his toothbrush, flannel and some other things he needed. I got some of my clothes that were in his 'sleepover' box.

We all had 'sleepover' boxes at each other's houses that had all of our clothes in them. I threw Austin, Ally and Dez's clothes our of the box and stuffed mine into the mini suitcase. I got some money from the kitchen drawers and stuffed it. I probably had about a thousand dollars, which wasn't much if you think about it.

I quickly went back downstairs and dragged Dez out to my car that I had driven here in. I laid him across the back seat and began to drive off, tears running down my cheeks.

I just kept reminding myself that Ally did this to herself.

But deep down somewhere inside me I knew that we were doing this to ourselves.

**AUSTIN POV**

I kissed Ally's forehead as I began to wipe some blood off of her cheek. Dez had swung a punch at her and one of the rings that he was wearing has caught her skin, causing it to bleed. Ally hissed in pain as I began to stroke it with the wipe. She was sitting up as straight as she could in the arm chair in my bedroom while I crouched down in front of her, cleaning her up. "I'm sorry," Ally whispered, closing her eyes.

I closed my eyes too but opened them soon after. Ally was staring at me, her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me, Ally?" I said, my voice rising a little. "Why didn't you tell me that my best friend was abusing you? It was under our noses this whole time and you didn't tell us!"

"I'm sorry," she just whispered again, her voice cracking.

"No!" I yelled, standing up. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Ally. It hurts to know that you couldn't come to me and tell me how you were feeling! It hurts like Hell, Ally. I can almost hear my heart breaking. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Dez threatened to kill me!" Ally screamed at me. I froze, eyes wide as tears clouded my vision. Call me pathetic but I actually care.

"Oh God, Ally. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I whispered as I placed my head in her lap as she stroked my blonde hair. I could hear her whimpering softly as I began to cry. She began to try and sooth me, whispering sweet words of comfort. I chuckled slightly, pulling my head up from off her lap. "I should be the one comforting you," I whispered, a smile on my face as I wiped my tears.

"Why don't we just comfort each other?" Ally whispered brokenly as she reached her arms out. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her on the floor with me so that she was sitting on my lap. "Thank you, Austin. You're the bestest friend ever." She whispered into my chest.

"And you're my best friend ever, Ally." I whispered as I felt her go limp against me. Knowing that she had fallen asleep, I laid down with her in my arms, just falling asleep on the carpeted floor with her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

I woke up around six the next morning. It was really early for me. I wasn't normally up till nine or ten. Ally was always up around six but when she had nowhere to go she always took advantage of that. Once she stayed in bed until two in the afternoon when Trish, Dez and I had to drag her out of bed.

I decided to be a good person and make her some breakfast. I smiled when I saw she was sleeping peacefully and placed her down onto my bed, tucking her under the covers and kissing her forehead. I would never normally kiss her forehead but I realised that I had been doing that a lot lately.

I walked downstairs and turned on the gas as I started to make my personal favourite; pancakes! I actually can make them from scratch too, Ally taught me how to last year around the time we met. Apparently not knowing how to cook my favourite food was horrible.

I made two pancakes for Ally. Normally she would only have one because pancakes can fill people up easily, but I wanted her to be eating more so that she was healthy again. I, however, has eight. I heard some footsteps trudging down the stairs and looked up to see Ally, a smile on both our faces. I don't think Ally had really thought about our situation yet. "Ally do you remember any of last night?" I asked her as we were midway through our pancakes.

Ally paused and her eyes widened. "Oh God. Dez and Trish are missing. My abuser is on the loose."

**There you have it, chapter eight! **

**Thanks for all the reviews for last time, guys! You made my day. Seriously, we had a test this morning and I was still smiling through it. Everyone thought that I was crazy. **

**Pretty please with one hundred Riker Lynch's and sprinkles and cherries on top can I have eleven reviews? Xx **


	9. I'd rather stay with you

**I feel so bad because I went on YouTube and watched clips from Red Carpets and Relationships. I cried. I don't know if the last part of the video is real or not but if it is then I am going to die and cry and stay in my room until... something happens.**

**Listening to Here Comes Forever by R5, they rule!**

**Ross got a part in a British Comedy movie! God, if he's British in the movie and has to do his accent then I am going to die of my heart beating way too fast. CONGRATS ROSSY!**

**ALLY POV**

I think I must have fainted because when I opened my eyes I was on Austin's couch and he was looking down at me, his brown eyes concerned. He smiled shyly, "Hey, Alls. You okay?" He asked. I nodded and tried to sit up but groaned as Austin pushed me back down. "Rest, Ally. You need it. You collapsed. Luckily I was there to catch you or you could have hit your head on the corner of the kitchen cabinet."

I smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Austin. You're my hero," I whispered to him. Austin grinned and pecked my forehead before standing up. "Where are you going?" I asked him, my voice a little sore from just waking up.

"To get you some water and stuff. Do you want me to call a doctor for you? I already called the police. They're looking out for Dez and Trish." Austin asked me.

I shook my head and frowned. "But Trish didn't hurt me," I said.

"Yeah but she helped Dez escape so she's out there somewhere with him, Ally. That makes Trish just as bad as he is. She'll be in a lot of trouble with the police for helping Dez." Austin told me with a sigh. It obviously pained him to talk about it. "Ally, I'm sorry that Dez did that to you. If we had never have met then he would never have hurt you and-"

I pressed one of my fingers against his lips, silencing him. "Austin. It's not your fault. He said he hurt me because I hurt you. I broke up with you and apparently I hurt you bad and I was stealing you away from him. He said I just deserved it anyway too," I reassured him.

Austin looked like he wanted to cry, which he probably did. "I'm just sorry anyway though, Ally. I should have noticed that my best friend was physically and mentally hurting my other best friend. I just want you to know that Dez is nothing to me anymore, Ally. I hate him," Austin spat, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"It's okay, Austin. You kinda proved that you hated him when you were punching him as hard as you physically could." I said to him. Austin nodded and smiled weakly at me. "Where do you think Trish has taken him?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," Austin sighed. "But Dez probably needs some medical treatment, I knocked him out cold. Probably not good enough though. If Trish can get her hands on a first aid kit and bandages then I think that Dez will be fine."

"Oh," was all I could say.

Austin just sighed for the a millionth time and went to go and get some water from in the kitchen. When he returned he came and laid down beside me, pulling me up so that my head was resting against his chest. We had been really close these past few days. "What's the time?" I asked him.

Austin switched the TV on and looked at the time. "It's one in the afternoon." He told me. "The police said that I didn't need to take you to the hospital unless you were unconscious for six hours. You only fainted from shock." Austin explained. I just nodded my head. "What do you want to watch on the television?"

I shrugged, not really bothered. "I don't know. What about Houston and Hayley?" I suggested. Honestly, I loved that program. It was so much like Austin and I's real life, it was really unreal. Austin raised an eyebrow and looked down at me with a smirk.

"That's on Disney channel." He smirked at me.

"How do you know?" I smirked back, raising my eyebrow.

Austin shrunk back down and looked flustered as his face went red. "I may or may not watch it," he mumbled. I laughed and patted him.

"Don't worry, Austy. I do too," I giggled and Austin chuckled along with me before putting Houston and Hayley on. They're weird friend, Dex, was annoying their bossy friend, Wish. It was really scary how much they sounded like our names and acted like us.

"_But I love you, Hayley!" Houston yelled as she began to walk away._

I gasped. "YES!" I cried, alarming Austin as he jumped a little. "HE LOVES HER! HE ADMITTED HIS FEELINGS FOR HER!" I screamed. Austin chuckled.

"Fangirl much?" He laughed sarcastically. I laughed too but swatted him playfully.

_Hayley froze and turned around, tears in her eyes. "How do I know you're not lying? I mean, you do that a lot." She said, tears rolling down her face. _

_Houston sighed. "Ever since we were kids I always said that I would give my first kiss to someone I love." He said._

"_So? What has that-" Hayley started but was cut of by Houston's lips on hers. _

"YES! THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED!" I yelled. "I'm so glad that we turned the TV on this channel!" Austin chuckled.

_Hayley sunk into the kiss just as Dex came along and blocked it. "Ha, I told you Houtley would happen!" He cheered. Wish rolled her eyes from beside him but smiled anyway. They walked away just as Houston and Hayley pulled apart. _

"_I love you too," she murmured. __**Aww. **_

"Yes!" I screeched. "Best episode ever!" Austin smiled from beside me and rubbed his ears. I went bright red and laughed. "Sorry, Austin. You've probably gone death from all my fangirling." I giggled slightly.

**TRISH POV**

Dez woke up about an hour ago and he was really confused but I explained to him what happened. He basically thanked me and I gave him some water and food and left him on the couch. We're staying in a hotel at the moment. I'm guessing that Austin and Ally have already turned us into the police. My cousin makes fake ID's and I already had one for myself. He's making one for Dez right this moment which will be sent in the post tomorrow morning.

I gave Dez a disguise and some hair spray. My hair's blonde and I have blue contacts in, plus a whole new walldrobe. Once the fake ID get's sent here tomorrow morning we'll be leaving, I already discussed that with Dez. I yawned as I turned off the television and made my way over to Dez's room. "I miss you too, baby." I heard him murmur.

My heart almost shattered. "I know, Carrie. I'm sorry, really. She deserved it though, Ally really did deserve it. What? No! You can't break up with me! Please, Carrie-" he said with frustration. I'm guessing she hung up on him because he stopped midsentence and groaned. "Bitch," he muttered.

I grinned a little before walking inside. Dez had dyed his hair black and his eyes were blue as he was sprawled out across the bed. He sat up when I came in. "Carrie dumped me." He mumbled. I smiled sadly at him before sitting down. "Why did you help me Trish? Ally's supposed to be your best friend."

I blushed a little. This is where I admit my feelings for Dez. "I'll tell you why I did it if you tell me why you hurt Ally. Just tell me how your hurt her and things like that. How you were feeling, whether she cried or if someone came close to finding out. Tell me everything," I urged him.

"Okay," Dez said. "I used to basically just beat her, you know, kick, punch, push, pull and stuff. A few times I cut her and stuff. Once in Science when we were partners I burnt her with the bunts and burners. She excused herself and cried in the bathroom for the rest of period four. Hurting her just gave me relief, it made me feel better and made me feel like I had all the power in the world. Because I knew that she deserved it. She cried most of the time and begged me all the time to stop. Worst she ever hurt me was scratching my arm when se begged me to put her down, I was strangling her. A few times you and Austin almost walked in on us but I always hid her somewhere or told her to suck it up, stuff like that."

Wow. I was really not expecting that to come from the crazy (in more ways then one) red head. "Okay. So why did you hurt her?" I asked, becoming more curious by the second.

Dez's eyes grew bottle green. "She broke my best friend's heart. She stole Austin away from me. She just didn't deserve us, we were way to good for her. She was annoying, she hurt people. She just deserved to feel pain because she had everything going for her! She had the looks, she was smart but she was a bitch too." Dez spat.

I looked a little alarmed. Was that it? He gave her four months of Hell because she hurt his best best friend? Austin hurt Ally too but I didn't go and beat the Hell out of him. Mainly because he would probably win but that wasn't the point. "Wow. Just wow," I said.

Dez looked at me, his stare hard. "Now, why did you help me, Trish?" He asked.

"Because I think I'm in love with you, Desmond Wade." I admitted.

**AUSTIN POV**

The police officer just came into my house and asked Ally a few questions in private about Dez abusing her and places that Trish might take him to and stuff like that. I wasn't allowed in there so I still know barely anything about Dez abusing Ally.

It's about six at night now so Ally went upstairs to go and take a bath. We missed school today because of the police and Dez coming around at midnight and stuff. Ally had freaked when she realised that she had ruined her perfect attendance record. We weren't at school on Wednesday because it was Academic Review Day at school.

When Ally came downstairs in my Walk The Moon jumper and some jogging bottoms we both sat down at the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watched Grown Ups 2. "Alls, can I ask you some questions about Dez abusing you?" I asked nervously, afraid of what her reaction would be.

She sighed and turned the TV off before turning to face me. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Did he ever... sexually abuse you?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, he never went that far." She whispered, shaking her head, much to my relief.

"What's the worst thing that he ever did to you?"

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both." I answered.

"Mentally, he told me that you were the one that told him to abuse me and that you were just using me for fame. He let me believe it for about a week. Physically, he threw me out onto the road when a car was coming and it hurt so much that I couldn't get up when he ran away. Luckily the car stopped and helped me home." Ally said.

My blood boiled with anger. "Okay." I said through gritted teeth. "Did you ever defend tell anyone?"

"No," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because he said that he would kill me, you and Trish. He said that he would make my death so painfully slow that I would wish that I was dead." She whispered to me.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I wanna kill him so bad right now," I mumbled.

"I know," Ally whispered, stroking my arm comfortingly.

"When was the first time he hit you?"

"It was a few days after we had broken up, I think." She said. "I was in the practise room and Dez came in looking really angry."

_.~.FLASHBACK.~._

"_So wait up, wait up, give me one more chance, to make up, make up, I just need one last dance, so wait up, wait up, give me one more chance, just one song, then I'll move on, give me one last, I just need one last dance, with you..." as I drifted off from singing I heard Dez open the door and come inside, his face red. _

"_Hey, Dez." I smiled sadly. I was still trying to get over my painful break-up with Austin. It really hurt because I really, really liked (and still do) Austin._

_Dez however didn't smile or greet me like normally would. I frowned a little, standing up and walking over to him where he stood, his fists clenched, his face red and his body as stiff as a board. "What's-" I was cut off by Dez slapping me around the face. Hard. _

_I gasped, tears filling my eyes as I held where he had just slapped me. It really stung. "What are you-" He cut me off again with another slap and this time the tears fell as I willed them to stop._

"_Shut it Ally. Just shut the Hell up, okay? Austin's at home crying right now and it's all your fault. You will pay, Ally." He slapped me one last time before slamming the practise room door and leaving me alone to sob on the floor. I had no idea what had just happened. I didn't know it would be the start of four months of cold and horrible abuse._

_.~.Flashback Over.~._

I gasped. "Oh God, Ally. I'm so, so, sorry. It really is all my fault."

"No, it's my fault. I broke up with you." Ally whispered.

"Yeah, even though I didn't want you to. I wish you hadn't, because I love you, Ally. I'm freakin' in love with you."

**I write this in an hour so sorry if it's complete crap. It was basically just a filler chapter because I have no idea what to write about.**

**Do any of you guys have any ideas for the story? I'd be gratefully if you could tell me them!**

**Please, pretty please, with a hundred and million of THE GOOD Dez's can I have ten reviews for me to update my next chapter? Xxx**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	10. Crazy, Stupid Love

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST PEOPLE EVER!**

**Listening to Can We Dance by The Vamps (they're really growing on me. They're my second favourite band, R5 being first. Then I like Five Seconds of Summer). Xxx**

**Anyways, here's your next chapter! Sorry for the long wait! XXXXxxxx**

**AUSTIN POV**

Oh God. What did I just do? I just admitted my feelings to Ally. And do you want to know what she's doing? She's just sitting there, staring into space, frozen. I broke Ally. I think I just snapped the poor girl. "Ally?" I whispered. "I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything back. I know you don't feel the same way, you're feelings for me stopped-"

I was cut off my a pair of lips crashing against mine. I grinned a little and she smiled as she began to kiss me. I immediately started kissing back, wrapping my arms around her waist as she lifted her hands up to play with my hair. I sunk into the kiss until we basically started making out. I don't really know how to explain how I really kissed her. I've only ever kissed Ally but out of the two kisses we have shared this is by far the best, most powerful and loving we have ever shared together.

I pushed her down a little so that she was laying down on the couch and pressing my body against hers. Ally wrapped her arms around my neck as I began to pull her back up so that she was sitting on my lap. We both pulled away, panting for air as I pressed my lips against Ally's forehead, trying to catch my breath. I pulled away so my hands were rested on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "What did that mean?" I whispered, still slightly breathless.

Her eyes were smiling as well as all her other facial features. "It means that I am in love with you too, you idiot." Ally giggled, her head collapsing onto my shoulder. I grinned. Best. Day. Ever. "I have been for ages now."

"Me too," I whispered. "Me too, Ally. I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever again.

**DEZ POV**

"You think that you're in love with me?" I repeated, shocked. Trish De La Rosa, the girl that had constantly teased me for the past year and a half was _in love _with me? I didn't think I even liked her back. But I decided to play along. After all, if I break her little heart then she'll go running to the police and tell them where I am. Trish nodded. "I'm in love with you too," I whispered.

It felt so wrong to say. But for the past four months what have I been doing that is right? Scratch that actually. I was in the right because Ally did deserve all the pain I threw at her. Trish's whole face brightened. "Really? Ally said that you didn't like me back and that you were happy with Carrie." Trish grinned.

"Nah, she was dumb. But she was quite attractive and stuff." I shrugged. "Dumbass was weird, I wouldn't have stayed with the blonde bimbo for much longer anyway." Trish looked at me shocked. I figured that it was just from the realisation that I had never had any feelings for the blonde Barbie doll.

Trish just began to lean closer and closer. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I leaned forwards too until our lips eventually met. I grabbed Trish's waist and began to kiss he slowly as she reached up more to wrap her arms around my neck. She kinda smelt nice, like expensive perfumes. When we pulled away Trish looked me dead in the eyes. "What does this make us now?" She asked.

I grinned, pretending to be all lovey and excited. I put on cheesy Dez mode. "Trishy-pie, will you do the honour in being my girlfriend?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Trish giggled and hugged me before accepting my request. I don't know how I'm going to get rid of Trish. But I decided that for now she could come in good use for finding Austin and Ally's whereabouts and stuff like that. After all, I wasn't just going to let them off the hook.

I would get my revenge. With or without Trish's help. But I'll keep her round for a little while longer.

**ALLY POV**

After Austin had officially asked me out we had cuddled and watched Frozen together. Around the time where Kristoff, Anna and Olaf were making their way up to Elsa's ice palace I had fallen asleep in Austin's arms. I heard him chuckle a little and hold onto me tighter right before I fell asleep.

_It was dark outside. It was around ten O'clock at night and the only thing giving me light was the lampposts. Austin and I had been in Sonic Boom practicing songs until he had to go to his aunties house because his mum had made him take some medicine down there. Normally I would walk home with Austin because we lived down the same road but I was alone. Dad was at another one of his conventions and Mum was in Africa... like she had been for the past two years. _

_I was about two or three blocks away from my house when I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking nothing of it, I carried on walking. When they were close behind me I started speeding up but a hand grabbed my wrist. I was about to scream when the spare hand slapped it across my face, covering my mouth at the same time. He smelt like orange starbursts... Dez. Oh God. "Bitch. Stop walking. You and Austin spending some time together, were you?" Dez smirked. _

_I nodded my head fearfully. Dez whirled me around so that I was facing him before slapping me hard across my pale face. My left cheek had gone red and blotchy. He yanked on my hair as I yelped and threw me down on the pavement. I let out a cry and whimpered as he stepped on my stomach, pressing down as hard as he could. _

_I could feel everything inside my stomach threatening to come back up and I began slapping at Dez's feet, failing all the same. "Let...go..." I managed, coughing up a little blood. Dez smirked from above me with satisfaction, his face being lit up with the street light behind him. It was honestly like something out of a horror movie. _

"_Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped, pulling me back up my collar, he kicked me over and over again, punching me in the chest a few times as I sobbed and begged him to stop hurting me. I could hear a car coming in the distance and was about to yell out for help when Dez threw me. _

_My whole body smacked into the pavement, including my head. My vision went all fuzzy and I thought I was going to be sick. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dez's blurry slender figure run down the street. _

_**Don't worry Dream Ally. This is the part where the car stops and takes you home. **__Something in my head reassured me. _

"_ALLY!" I heard Austin scream from somewhere._

"_Austin," I let out a small, pathetic whimper. _

_**WHAT!? What is Austin doing here? That's not part of the story! He's at his Aunt's house. **_

_And that's when I screamed as the car ran over my small, petite body, right before everything went black. _

"Ally!" Austin yelled. My eyes shot open, a think layer of sweat covering my body as I panted, tears streaming down my face as I looked around the room. "It's okay, Austy's got you. It was just a nightmare. I'm going to protect you." Austin whispered, holding me close from where I was on his lap.

I continued to sob into Austin's chest as he held me closer his grip tight. "Austin," I whimpered, clutching onto his T-shirt. Austin began to hush me, whispering sweet words of comfort and rubbing my back sympathetically. I breathed in Austin's summer breeze cologne and feel some sort of small comfort.

"Nightmare?" He whispered after a while. I nodded against his chest. I had stopped sobbing and now I was just silently crying into his chest, a few whimpers here and there. Austin patted my back, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder blade. "Everything is going to be okay, Alls. It's okay, I've got you." Austin murmured against my ear as he held me tighter.

"Thanks, Austin. You're the best." I whispered with a smile. Nightmares are awful, however hugs from the one and only Austin Moon were the best thing ever. As he held my body close I nuzzled my head up against his shoulder and rested his own head on top of mine.

"I love you, Alls." Austin whispered into the silence. I smiled, feeling all the butterflies in my stomach. I remember murmuring him an 'I love you' back before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

**Sorry it was short guys, I just have had a lot on my plate lately. I have been two days clean from cutting! Yay! **

**I'm really sorry but I have like zero inspiration! If you guys could give me some ideas I would love you forever!**

**Please, pretty please with extra sprinkles cherries and Rydellington may I have ten reviews until I update next? Xxx**


	11. I wanna see you smile

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! Here's your new chapter!**

**Listening to Smile by R5 – I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT SONG! IT MAKES ME... SMILE! LOL (SORRY, I'M LAME!) XX**

The weekend we basically just hung out together, cuddled, kissed and watched movies. We just ordered take out all weekend. Although Ally protested and lectured about how unhealthy it was at first she finally gave in and ate with me. However today was Monday and the first day back at school. Ally was upstairs putting some make up over her bruises and cuts.

She came down wearing usual 'Ally clothes' which consisted of a stripy white and light pink dress ending mid thigh that hugged all her curves. She also had a sleeveless denim jacket on, showing her cuts. Her make up was light and natural on her face, just some on her normal lipstick and a little peachy eye shadow. "You look beautiful, Ally." I smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly, grabbing my hand. All weekend Ally had been super nervous about going back to school. Ally's story was in the newspaper and catching Trish and Dez had been on the news once or twice already in the past three or four days. I had tried to reassure her that everything was going to be okay but she was still a little nervous.

We drove to school in my car and once we got there people were crowding us. This was usually normal for us, Ally, Trish, Dez and I were the most popular people in the school. Ally was the most popular girl and I was the most popular guy, both of us being famous singers and all. Trish and Dez just fit right in I suppose, both being famous for being part of our team and all. We didn't actually have any more 'populars'. We didn't have any before we became famous, it only happened because we did become famous.

But it was different this time. Now there was more people, even a few teachers, all yelling at us and begging us to tell them the full story. I could see how Ally looked so scared and it broke my heart. "Hey!" I yelled angrily, alarming everyone and causing them to fall silent and stare at me. "Back off, guys! You read the newspaper or watched it on TV, just leave!"

Everyone began to mutter angrily before stomping off. I grabbed Ally's hand reassuringly and looked down at her. "Hey," I whispered, lifting her chin up from where she was looking down at the ground. "It's going to be okay, alright, Ally?" She nodded her head slightly and I smiled sympathetically at her before bending down a little, pecking her on the lips and wiping away her tears with my thumbs. "Now, let's go get to class."

I only had two classes with Ally. I had first period and second to last period, which really sucked. We had PE at the same period too but girls and boys weren't allowed to be in the same class. But Ally wasn't allowed to do PE because of the amount of blood loss that she suffered and her body needs time to heal. I was going to ask coach if I could skip PE and hang out with Ally.

I was his favourite student so he would probably agree anyway. Ally and I went over to our lockers that were right next to each other. Trish and Dez's were next to ours too and Ally gripped onto my hand tighter when she saw what had happened.

_**BITCHES HURT MY ALLY! THEY WILL PAY AND ALLY WILL BE MINE!**_

I felt my blood boil as I looked around the room at any suspects of the vandalism on Trish and Dez's lockers. Who did they think they were calling Ally theirs? Ally is mine, and mine only. Who would write that anyway? Ally just got out of hospital a couple of days ago and they were already trying to scare her again? "Who the f*ck did this?" I yelled.

Everyone in the hallways fell silent. "Dallas did it!" Someone yelled. My face screwed up and turned red with anger. "He's in his first class!" They yelled again. I recognized the voice as one of Dallas' friends. Ha, what a snitch. I clenched my fists as I let go of Ally's hand.

"Austin, don't do it. Please, he's not worth it." Ally whispered, grabbing my arm and trying to tug me back. I looked down at her adorable puppy dog eyes and felt myself crumbling. I tried to look away but I just couldn't; she was far too gorgeous. I sighed and nodded my head, feeling my anger ease a way a little bit.

"Fine. Grab your books and we'll go to History." I said. Ally nodded and I followed her over to our lockers. I got my locker key and opened my locker, grabbing my books and then locking it again. Ally and I both walked to class. I was carrying Ally's books as well as my own and we were holding hands. It wasn't even first period yet and I think the whole school knew that we were a couple.

The only good thing about History is that I get to sit next to Ally. In our school we are assigned seats alphabetical order in surnames. Our History teacher is really old and didn't understand alphabetical order so he put us in first names. But hey, I'm not complaining, I get to sit next to my girlfriend. Second period is Creative Writing and I have it with Dallas and I plan on confronting him then.

After History was over I walked Ally to her Maths class and walked over to the English department, where I went into my class. Dallas was already there, sitting on one of the desks with some of his friends, throwing paper balls at each other and laughing their heads off. Dallas looked up and smirked slightly at me. "I heard what happened to your best friend, Dawson. You must be gutted, you being her best friend and all." He said.

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, anger taking over me. "Firstly, her names Ally, not Dawson." I spat at him. "And secondly, she's not my best friend." Dallas looked surprised. "She's my girlfriend, so back off!" I yelled at him. Dallas' smirk grew wider.

"That's not what she texted me last night when she asked me to meet her after school today." Dallas grinned at me. All his friends started high fiving each other. I rolled my eyes. I knew that he was lying but it still made me angry. "In fact, she told me that she was single and that she really, _really _liked me."

"She's mine, not yours!" I yelled. Before I knew it I had punched him in the face. Hard. Not as hard as I had punched Dez, but still hard. I threw Dallas onto the ground, his back bashing into the desk. Dallas yelled out before I quickly went onto the ground and started punching him.

Dallas managed to get back up after about ten seconds and was on top of me, punching me in the face. I could feel my nose leaking with blood. I grabbed his neck and pressed my thumbs in deep enough to make him panic and let go of me. Once he let go I let go and grabbed hold of him. I flipped him around so that I was on top and began to hurt him worse.

Dallas groaned as I kneed him where it hurts most. I grinned in satisfaction and stood up off of him, turning around to come face to face with the head teacher. I was confused until I remembered that he was our substitute teacher for the day. I mentally face palmed myself. Oh great, I was in for it now. "Mr Moon, to my office. Now," He snapped firmly. "One of you take Mr Cross to the medical office."

I groaned as I followed Mr Newton to the his office where he demanded I take a seat on the other side of his desk. He sat in the large spinny chair, clasping his hands together and looking down at me menacingly. I guessed that he was probably trying to look intimidating and scare me but his fat rolls and the fact that he looked like a panda just made me try and not laugh. "Now, would you like to explain to me why you were beating up Mr Cross, Mr Moon?" He snapped.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Because he was being rude about my girlfriend, Ally Dawson. She was abused by my other best friend and he had been writing stuff on Dez and Trish's lockers, trying to scare Ally." I told him.

Mr Newton looked sympathetic for a second, but quickly covered it back up. "Yes, I heard about Miss Dawson being abused by Mr Wade and Miss De La Rosa running off with him. But that does not give you the right to beat up one of our pupils! We have the school inspectors in today, what if they were to have seen you hurting poor Mr Cross?" Mr Newton asked.

"Poor?" I scoffed. "He hurt me just as bad. Do you not see my bloody nose?" I snapped, getting really annoyed now. Mr Newton had always liked Dallas far more then anyone else in the school. He had good grades, was a star in cross country, on the football team and was always complimenting Mr Newton.

"I do, Mr Moon. But rules are rules and you will have to face the consequences." Mr Newton said sternly. I rolled my eyes this time and I didn't even care if he saw me. "You have an after school detention for today." My eyes widened and I began to panic.

"What?" I gasped. "No! I can't have an after school detention. I have to go home with Ally, I have to look after her. Her Mum's in Africa and her Dad's at a convention. My Mum and Dad aren't home either and she has no one to go to. What if Trish comes back? More worse Dez!" I panicked.

"Mr Moon calm down." Mr Newton sighed. "Miss Dawson may stay on school premises if she wishes. There are teachers around and she would be one hundred percent safe with us." I was still really concerned but I just sighed and stood up, walking out the room and groaning.

**ALLY POV**

I stood up from where third period was over. Only one more class and it was lunch where I could see Austin again. I walked over to my Creative Writing class and sat down where Mr Pett was starting his lesson. I had to sit next to Tilly Thompson, my worst enemy. "Hey, Bitch." She smirked at me. I ignored her and carried on looking at the front. "Bitch, I'm talking to you."

I carried on ignoring her. Five minutes later we all had to discuss with our partners what we were going to write about. Unlucky for me, my partner was Tilly herself. She made sure that the teacher wasn't listening to our conversation before smiling sickly at me. "So, Bitch. I heard about what happened with you, Dez and Trish. I'm really glad you totally deserved it." I gasped and found myself slapping her around the face.

"You bloody bitch!" She shrieked, slapping me around the face back. Now, this didn't hurt, after all, I had had much worse, but I knew that it was going to leave a mark. "Damn you," she hissed as she threw me onto the floor, my head smacking on the ground. I groaned as I touched my head, luckily not finding any blood. Probably a bruise on my forehead though.

I got back up, surprised that Mr Pett hadn't noticed we were fighting yet. Eh, I always knew that he was death and blind. I slapped Tilly around the face, so hard that it caused an echo in the room. This caused Mr Pett to turn and look at us.

"Miss Dawson!" Mr Pett snapped. "After school detention tonight. This type of behaviour is not tolerated in my class!" I groaned and rolled my eyes, not even bothering to protest as Tilly began to cry.

"The abused girls is an abuser!" She wailed. I rolled my eyes and picked up my books, moving over to the back of the room next to one of the nerdy guys, Blake. He looked at me scared for a second. I smiled weakly at him and he began to tell me about his story. I nodded and smiled, making suggestions here and there.

At lunch I didn't even see Austin because I had my art club to go to. Austin had been really worried and started texting me, asking me where I was. He had forgotten all about art club and the poor guy was worried sick. That didn't stop Austin from texting me all lunch period though. He texted and texted like there was no tomorrow, brining up the most random of topics but mainly asking if I was okay. I barely got any art work done but I suppose it didn't really matter because I got to 'talk' to Austin all lunch.

When it was second to last period Austin and I didn't even get to talk to each other because we were on the other side of the room. I noticed that Austin had a bruised nose and I instantly became worried. I mouthed him 'what is wrong' but he mouthed it back, his face looking double more concerned then mine. I guess after four months of being abused you go to school and have bruises then it's not a very good sign. I just shook my head and smiled at him though.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him keep taking concerned glances at me, but I just smiled reassuringly every time he did. Around midway during class I think Austin began to feel a little more reassured as he started smiling back at me.

During class we just shared smiled and mouthed 'I love you' but that was all. We were going to meet after Science but I was pushed out of the classroom and into the hallway by a stampede of students. I was originally going to wait for him outside of the hallway but I got shoved so hard that I had to leave and go to my next class, geography.

After Geography was over I made my way to the detention room for my after school detention. I looked around the room. There was only about three other kids who were all either texting or asleep. I walked to the front of the room and sat down, taking out my songbook and writing down some new lyrics for one of my songs.

I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and I tensed. "Guess who?" Came a familiar voice. I smelt his summer breeze cologne and instantly felt calm and soothed, a grin covering my face. He pulled his hands away and came and sat down beside me. "Why did you get a detention?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Because I got into a fight with Tilly Thompson. She called me a bitch and said that I deserved to be abused, so I slapped her. Then we just got into a fight." I told him. Austin looked really angered but I put a hand on on his and rubbed soothing circles on his knuckles. "Anyways, why did you get a detention?" I asked him.

"Because I got into a fight too. Err, Dallas was annoying me and I punched him. He punched me in the nose but I won." He told me. I sighed. "I know you're probably really disappointed in me and all but I promise I was only defending you. I wouldn't have punched him for no reason at all."

I smiled slightly at him. "I'm not mad, sad or disappointed in you, Austin. I never will be. You're my boyfriend, my best friend and I love you with all my heart." I whispered. Austin grinned from where my head was rested against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Alls. More then anything in the entire world." He whispered. And we seemed to block out the whole world, it was just the two of us. And it felt magical.

**DEZ POV**

"Okay, so we need plan ideas on how to get back at Austin and Ally." I told her as we began to drive away from Miami. It was around lunch time and my fake ID had finally come in so we were leaving. We weren't leaving too far from Miami because we both knew that we would be back soon.

"Like what? Kidnap one of them to lower the other one in?" Trish scoffed jokingly, keeping her eyes on the road. When she didn't hear my response she groaned. "You're going to kidnap Austin aren't you?"

"Maybe, unless we can come up with a better plan to get them to come to us or we can get to them." I said, scrolling through my phone on Instagram. I looked at my page and it was just filled with hate comments, as well as Trish's. The only good comment was from H8ter Girl.

_Good job, you two. Bitch deserved it. _

I smiled slightly. Finally, someone who had recognised how much Ally had had it far too easy for too long. I heard Trish sigh from beside me and looked up at her slightly. "Dez, what exactly are we going to do to them?" She asked. "Because hurting them won't make a dent."

"Oh, innocent Patricia. We're going to kill them."

**Please, pretty please with a million Auslly's on top can I have ten reviews until my next chapter? I would love you guys forever! Xxx **

**I only got nine reviews but I decided to update anyways even though I was really sad. However this time I'm going to be stubborn and not give into you guys. **

**And Irishfanficgal? Are you still reading this fanfic? I miss your reviews! ;( **


	12. Baby I don't wanna see you cry

**Listening to Smile by R5. It's my new addiction and that's my... CONFESSION. I like to play it LOUD you guys need to STAY WITH ME because I don't want no EASY LOVE because THINGS ARE LOOKING UP, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER. **

**Lol, I threw a Frozen song in there ^^^^ You have to be a true R5er to get that. Lol. **

**I'm going to change the title of this story from 'make it stop' to 'I Wanna See you Smile'. What do you guys think? **

**AUSTIN POV**

All of detention I basically just held Ally in my arms in the back of the room as we hugged each other, thinking of lyrics for a new song. We were going to make the song being about not caring anymore. It wasn't for me, it was for Ally. She said that she just wanted to do a song like that and I played along, secretly getting her to pour all of her feelings into the song.

I realised that Ally really was broken, no matter how much she put up that mask that said otherwise. She tried to be strong and independent, but I could see past the lies. That's why for the past few days whenever Ally had been asleep I had been working on a song that I was writing for her.

I planned on making it so special, the best song that either of us had ever written, because Ally deserved that and way more. I plan on serenading her at some point in the next week or two just like I did when I sang 'I think about you' to her. I wish we had never broken up, that way she would never have been hurt by Dez and we would still be together. Everything would be perfect.

Right now I am standing in the kitchen with Ally. I have a 'kiss the chef' apron on and Ally has just tied her hair back and rolled up her sleeves. We were making dinner together which was actually just pancakes. Tomorrow we had to miss school because Ally needed to go into the hospital for a check up.

Then we only have two more days alone together before Ally is allowed to go back to her house and take care of herself. But I plan on either staying around hers or her staying with me. Probably the first one because I know Ally can't stay away from home for too long without getting homesick, no matter how long away she is from home.

"Hey," I said after Ally had finished piling the pancakes all onto one large cake. She looked up, looking concerned. "You're a little rule breaker, you." I grinned at her. Ally looked confused. "You haven't read the instructions that come with Austin Moon." I pointed down at my apron.

Ally laughed but blushed slightly. She reached up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands instantly finding my hair and playing with it. She crashed her lips against mine and I bent down so that she didn't have to struggle as much to reach me. I loved how she was so short, it was adorable and it was like hugging a teddy bear.

I could still feel her bones. I knew that she had lost weight since the last time she had been to the hospital, I could see it in her face and her body. How she was always so tired in the past few days. I didn't want to say anything just yet, I was going to wait for the right moment. I'm not good at Maths, my math teacher says so, but I know that she's less then one hundred pounds. She's lost lots.

The doctor privately told me that stress and depression are two of the main reasons to why people can stop eating without realising and he said that it's natural for Ally to loose a little weight because she's suffering from both of those things. But she hadn't just lost a little bit of weight, she had lost a lot and I'm really scared for her. If she ends up in a hospital bed for her weight I would never forgive myself for not saying something sooner.

Ally kissed me hard, with such passion. I kissed her back just as hard, my arms reaching around her waist to hold her in place. "Austin," she mumbled against my lips as I connected our lips again. Our kiss wasn't heated or something that would lead to... you know, but it was passionate and slow. It showed all of my feelings towards her as we tilted our heads in a rhythmic way. Ally tasted nice, like fruit, not the sour or disgusting kind, like strawberries. But not so strong that you know she applies it 24/7, it was like a thin layer that said everything about her.

She wasn't about looks, it was personality. She was a beautiful person inside and out and that's one of the many things I love about her. Ally gasped slightly as my tongue ran across her bottom lip slowly, asking for entrance. Ally opened her mouth more into the kiss and our tongues battled for dominance.

We were cut off by the sound of the fire alarm going off. Ally and I quickly broke away, panting and eyes wide as we looked around the kitchen. The frying pan on the stove was burning from where the pancakes were inside and there was smoke coming off of it. "You get the door and I'll get the pancakes off the stove." Ally told me.

I nodded as I quickly grabbed a tea towel and jogged into the hallway. I opened up the front door that was right next to the fire alarm and began batting my tea towel at the fire alarm. I had read in some book that if you get enough air on the fire alarm or something it will stop so I kept opening and closing the door without actually shutting it, causing gushes of air to keep on coming inside.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the fire alarm finally turned off. I heard Ally cuss from in the kitchen and quickly went in to see her. The pan was on the kitchen counter and Ally was running her hand under some cold water in the tap. "What's wrong?" I asked rushing over to her.

"Nothing," She said, pulling her hand out from under the tap. "I just caught my fingers on the stove, that's all." I grabbed her wrists, being careful of all the cuts and looked at her fingers. They were red and a little blistery. "Don't worry, Austin. It's nothing major,"

I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really worried about you lately. But that's only natural, right?" I asked her worriedly. She nodded and smiled, pecking me on the lips. "Why don't we get the pancakes that aren't burnt ready then?" I offered with a cheeky grin. Ally chuckled and grabbed two small plates and some cutlery, taking them out into the dining room.

I sighed. No matter how much I tried Ally just kept breaking and breaking, hurting herself because I wasn't able to save her. I was pathetic, the worst boyfriend in the world even. I grabbed the large plate of pancakes and took them into the dining room where Ally was setting the table so we sat across from each other. I set the pancakes down and we both took a seat. "What times my appointment tomorrow?" Ally spoke up, cutting one of her pancakes.

"Ur, I think it says at lunchtime on the calendar in the kitchen." I told her with a small smile. Ally just nodded, taking her first bite of her pancake while I was already on my second. "That means no school tomorrow." Ally sighed but nodded again anyone. "I don't think that we should go to school this week. You're still recovering and it's not fair on you or your health." I told her.

Ally sighed. "But I need to get good grades so I can get into a good college and if I get at least a ninety eight percent attendance then it can help boost my grades. I needed that one hundred percent, but I blew it. If I don't go in tomorrow then my one hundred percent attendance is gone, down the drain. Can I not just leave at lunch?" Ally said.

"No, Ally. I am your boyfriend and I'm looking after you while your dad's away, which means I'm in charge. It's not good for you. I'm sure that your brains can make up for four days you took off of school because you were busy recovering from being in hospital." I told her.

Ally sighed but nodded anyway. "I know, I know, you're right. I'm sorry, Austin. I love you so, so much." She whispered. I was a little confused but nodded and told her that I loved her back.

**TRISH POV**

We're staying in this really small flat but I suppose it would have to do for now. It's better then being in a hotel where people walk in your room every five minutes and pester you. I had unpacked in my small room and Dez had gotten the big one because apparently he needed to plan some stuff.

The more I'm around Dez the more I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing. At first it felt like it was all just a dream, that I was running away with the guy I was in love with and we were facing the world together, hand in hand. But I realised as time went on that maybe things weren't all rainbows and sunshine.

The longer we're together the more I feel scared of him. I mean, what if he does what he did to Ally to me? I'm thinking of bailing. Ally's supposed to be my best friend. I loved the crazy, carefree and funny Dez. But that was a mask, a fictional character. The real Dez is cold hearted and cruel. But he treats me like a princess.

It doesn't matter he abused my best friend for four months! I promised myself that I would kill the guy that hurt Ally but I found myself in a hotel room, in love with him and helping his revenge against my other two best friends that probably hate me.

Even if I went back to Miami and tried to make amends with Austin and Ally I would be hated by everyone in Miami and no doubt would I be thrown in jail for a while for helping Dez. Sometimes I wish I never helped Dez, I wish that I had been on Ally's side.

But there's that part of me that's wishing that this is all just a dream; that everyone is playing a prank on me and when I open my eyes Dez is going to be the one I fell in love with. Because honestly I don't like this Dez. I sighed as I ran my hands through my messy curls, debating on what to do. There's that part of me that is telling me that the real Dez is still in there, screaming to get out and maybe if I stay with him I can help him.

Either thing I did had its pros and cons. There was a knock at my door and it opened to reveal a smirking red head. "I know what my plan is." He stated darkly.

I gulped. Now I really wanted to go back to Austin and Ally. Damn the side of me that thought that he would change. The red heads a crazy lunatic and I can tell that the idiot's thirsty for blood.

I need to warn Austin and Ally.

**AUSTIN POV**

It was really late at night, probably around one in the morning. Ally was asleep in bed, snoring softly. She looked and sounded beautiful. She could be in a rubbish sack and she'd still be the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. I was quietly strumming my acoustic guitar, trying not to wake up Ally. Though that was going to be easy because Ally was such a heavy sleeper. She slept through the time Trish, Dez and I barged into her house in the summer and bashed pots and pans above her head to wake her up.

That's when I received a phone call. "Hello?" I asked to the unknown number on the other side of the phone.

"Austin," a voice gasped. I tensed. Trish.

"What do you want?" I hissed. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you where we are right now but I am warning you something. Dez wants his revenge and he's not going to stop until he gets it. Just tell Ally that I love her and that I made a mistake." Trish said quickly.

I almost felt bad but I reminded myself that I hated her. "Whatever." I said.

"I have to go, Dez is coming." She said quickly before hanging up.

I looked down at Ally who was sleeping. What the Hell was I going to do?

**Ahh! This feels like the a millionth time I have asked you this but I need ideas badly or I might stop this story. ;( Sorry to the guys who like it. **

**Anyways, pretty please with a million NICE Trez's and Auslly's on top can I have 10 reviews until my next chapter?**

**Follow my Instagram R5 Fan account Rossome_Lauratic, I FOLLOW BACK! And might give a few shoutouts. **

**Oh and Irishfanficgal, I'll try and send you the PM again but I just want to say that your poem was freaking hilarious! ;) Well done, you made me cry with laughter. **


	13. Love the way you love me

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys. I would have but I had an after school detention. We were taking a test and I was thinking about R5's song Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home. I didn't realise that I was yelling it aloud. **

**Wow guys, I am amazed by some of the reviews that I received. Go check out a blog called .com, it's the best Auslly blog ever!**

**DEZ POV**

"So, what's the plan?" Trish asked. I could see that she was nervous, even an idiot, such as the old me, could see that she was almost wetting herself. Trish was a really good actress though. I knew that she wasn't going to trade me into the police; she loved me too much. And to be honest, I started the week friends with Trish and it's only Wednesday and I think that I'm falling for the girl.

But I have other things to worry about then minor feelings for the girl who's helping me get revenge. Abusing Ally was always about Austin, helping Austin, and now it's getting revenge on Austin. It sounded kinda messed up, I'll admit it, but I just shook it off. "The plan. We need another team member, Trishy." I said, pecking her on the lips. Sparks. I froze.

"Dez?" Trish sang, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of my daze. Austin said that when he had his first ever kiss, which was with Ally after the show, he felt sparks. He said that he felt fireworks though, as if they were exploding. I only felt sparks though, so it doesn't matter.

"Oh, sorry." I grinned a little bit. Trish smiled, a real, genuine smile. I know that she fell in love with the old me and no matter how hard I try to stop abusing Ally and get the old me back I just can't. It angers me and I end up where I started off, cruel and harsh. I must have looked like the old Dez for a second there though because Trish suddenly seemed to forget about her fears.

"Team member? Why do we need another person in our team, Dez? It's not like Austin and Ally have more people in their team then we do. They have two, we have two. It's a fair game and with your strategies we could win this fight, Dez." Trish said, the fear returning to her voice slightly.

I sighed. "No, it's not just them anymore though, Trish. They have the whole world against them. The police, the whole school, all of America, all of England, Germany, Japan, the whole freaking world." I told her calmly. I let a mischievous smile then cross my face. "Well, except for one person of course."

Trish gulped. I could tell she tried not to, but I saw that she did. "Who?" She whispered.

"Tilly Thompson. She's amazing at thinking up plans, she's flexible, her uncle was a murderer and rumour has it only Tilly knows where he hid his weapons. Plus, Tilly hates Ally's guts. And she hates Austin too, but mainly Ally." I told her. "It's perfect. We're not going to kill Austin and Ally, I'm not that crazy, just scare them and make them regret what they did."

Trish closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, she let out a shaky smile. "How are we gonna find her?" She asked, indicting that she was in the game. I grinned.

Game on, Austin and Ally.

**AUSTIN POV**

I'm in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for her to come back out and tell me how everything went. However Trish's words kept repeating in my head. Of course I wasn't going to tell Ally that Trish loved her and that she made a mistake. Even though it would probably be the right thing to do and all, I wasn't going to let Ally. She had been through enough already. About twenty minutes after Ally came out of the hospital room and I stood up to greet her. I pecked her on the lips. "How did it go?" I asked as I grabbed both of her hands. Ally looked into my eyes and smiled.

"It's all going good. I need to gain some more weight and sleep more but that's all." Ally told me in a soft, soothing voice. Like angels. "My cuts are healing and my bruises and stuff are healing too in time. Doctor Worthy said that I will have a few scars for life but that's okay." When I looked into her eyes I knew it wasn't okay though, she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Oh, Ally," I whispered, grabbing her and crushing her body against mine so that we were hugging tightly in the middle of the hallway. I felt Ally start shaking slightly in my arms and small sniffles and I knew that she was crying. "Cry, Ally. Let it all out," I whispered, rubbing her back soothingly and planting my head in her hair. She smelt nice, like strawberries.

"Not here," Ally whimpered as she pulled away and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. I sighed and nodded, pecking her on top of the head before taking her hand. "Can we just go home? I'm really tired and the doctor said I need more rest." She whispered.

I smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "Of course," I told her, pulling her down the long meandering hallways. I drove her home, which was only about ten minutes away. I pulled up in my driveway and took Ally out. When we got inside I turned to face Ally. "Do you want to be alone or me to come with you?" I asked carefully.

Ally smiled tearfully. "I think I'll go by myself for today, thanks though." She told me before pecking me on the lips and heading upstairs. I heard the door slam and Ally let out a frustrated scream. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I didn't turn the TV on or anything, I listened out for Ally like I usually do.

She started screaming and I could hear her throwing things about my room. I didn't go up and check that she had broken anything because I knew no matter how messed up Ally was ever feeling she would still be her goody two shoes self and not break anything. I heard her sobbing and yelling things, though I couldn't make out what they were.

**ALLY POV (SHORT)**

I screamed, tears falling fast as I picked up one of Austin's pillows and threw it across the room along with a bunch of my books and things. The all hit the wall and fell, some opening and some falling on top of his set of drawers. I threw a bunch of Austin's stuffed animals about the room along with some of my things that were in my suitcase. "I hate you!" I yelled, sinking to the floor and punching it.

This was the worse that I have ever been and now I'm really glad that I didn't let Austin come up with me; I didn't want him to see me in such a state. I kicked the ground and punched it, taking out all my anger. When I felt my arms grow weak I stopped, sinking to the floor completely and just sobbing into one of Austin's soft toys which just happened to be Dougie the Dolphin.

I cried and cried. "Idiot!" I sobbed, punching Dougie slightly, though I was so weak and could barely do so. My anger had suddenly vanished with my strength and now I was just feeling depressed. "You're stupid, worthless. You're ugly, fat, idiotic."

I ended up mumbling the last words before my eyes began to droop and I felt my body grow heavier. I remember seeing Austin worriedly coming inside before falling asleep on the floor, my arms wrapped around the blue dolphin toy.

**AUSTIN POV**

I picked up Ally and placed her on my bed along with my pillows that had been thrown across the room. I wasn't annoyed or angry with Ally for trashing my room; she needed to let her emotions out somehow and I'm glad that I could help her in a way. I grabbed all my stuffed animals and placed them on the bed around Ally, as if Ally and the toys were cuddling together.

She looked adorable with all the teddies surrounding her. She looked so young asleep, so peaceful, as if all her worries had just slipped away into nothing. God knows what was going on in the beautiful mind of hers though. I was picking up all of Ally's books when I came across her songbook. It was left open on a page from a few months back.

I knew that I shouldn't read it but me, being me, let my curiosity get the best of me. I quickly grabbed her book before I changed my mind and and sat in my comfy arm chair, beginning to read from Ally's book of secrets.

_Dear Diary, _

_Urgh, I feel like being sick right now. Honestly, my stomach hurts so bad I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. Dez had stood on my stomach so hard that I thought I was going to blow up, I'm sure my face was redder then a tomato. _

_Dez laughed though. I know that I can't say that I hate anyone because mum said that it's wrong and that hate is a strong word but I really, really dislike Dez, even though he is Austin's best friend. I wish Austin didn't have Dez as a friend. I liked Dez before he became abusive; I considered him one of my best friends. _

_Now he's just cruel. _

_Anyways, enough of the negative side of my day. I only cut three times in the past two days! Yay! I know that if I could tell Austin then he would be super proud of me. He said if I told him I'd die and I'm terrified. I just want Austin to hold me and say that everything was going to be okay. Because I am deeply in love with my best friend and he's stopping us from being together. I never thought that ginger head was capable of hurting a fly, how wrong was I?_

_And my first album was finally released! I even got to record 'You can come to me' with Austin and have it on my CD. As well as Parachute, that it my favourite song by far. Ronnie says that I can start recording a new single that I'm working on. I think I'm going to call it 'Really Don't Care'. _

_Here are some of the lyrics, though they might need a little bit more tweaking:_

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<em>

_Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
>Cut to the part she broke your heart, and then she ran away<br>I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
>That I would talk, I would talk<em>

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh no, not anymore, oh no, not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<em>

_Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<em>

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care  
><em> 

_Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey never look back<br>Dumbstruck boy, ego intact  
>Look boy, why you so mad<br>Second guessin', but shoulda hit that  
>Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover<br>Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
>I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster<br>Kick him to the curb, take a polaroid picture_

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care!_

_It's not about Dez abusing me really, I never loved him or liked him in that way. It sort of has a little of him in the chorus I suppose. Anyways, got to go! Love you Songbook. _

_~Ally Dawson. Xxxx_

**HEYO GUYS! So if you read the first Authors note of this chapter you'll know why I didn't update sooner!**

**Anyways, please, please with a million Ross Lynch's on top can I have ten reviews until my next chapter? XxX**

**LOVE YOU!**


	14. help

Hi guys.

I'm sorry if you thought that this was a chapter but it isn't. Well, obviously.

You may or may not have read my authors notes in my previous chapters and found out that I was in an abusive friendship like Ally and Dez. The girl who abused me for just under a year moved away a few weeks ago and I was over the moon, I mean, I was free and thought it would never happen again.

But now there's two of them.

One of them is just a Bully who is a new girl. She punched me in the jaw the other day just for liking R5. She abuses me physically and mentally about liking R5 and even though I think it's a pathetic thing to hurt me over she still does it.

The other one I known since I was five. She's way bigger then me and strangled and punches me a lot. I don't even know why, she says it's fun.

I don't know what to do guys. They're hurting me and I can't seem to escape. Even cutting doesn't numb the pain anymore.

Please help me, sometimes it feels like you reviewers are the only ones that care anymore.

From Alisha. X


	15. Said what you said

**Thanks for all the advice and encouragement from my last 'chapter'. More is below this chapter. **

**Listening to What Do I Have to Do by R5.**

**Have you American people had your R and RC come out yet? In England we have only got up to Proms and Promises and they've missed out some of the episodes before that too! ;( But I've watched all except R and RC on YouTube. ;)**

**Lol. In English we had to write a story and I accidentally used the word 'fangirling' in my work. My teacher was basically yelling at me in front of the whole class and when I said it was a real word she said, "Really? Well what does a **_**fangirl **_**look like then?" I stood up and pointed at myself. I am so popular right now. ;) **

It wasn't at school today. 'It' meaning Ally Dawson and I heard that her boyfriend, Austin Moon, wasn't at school either. It was my last subject of the day and it had been so boring, not being able to torment Ally all lesson like I usually do. I sighed a little as I shoved my creative writing books in my backpack as the bell rang for the end of the day.

I was scrolling through my phone as I began to walk out of the empty classroom when my phone rang, it was an unknown number. I answered it. "Hello?" I muttered darkly into the phone, only wanting to get home so I could post a bunch of hate comments on MyTube.

"Tilly Thompson." I heard a voice chuckle sinisterly.

I gasped. "Desmond Wade." I whispered, not wanting anyone to come into the empty classroom.

"I heard that you hated Austin and Ally just as much as Trish and I."

"Yes, I wish the bitch was freaking dead." I hissed down the phone, angry just thinking about the "perfect" brunette.

"Well then Trish and I have an offer to give you. Help us get revenge on Austin and Ally."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction seeing Austin and Ally loose for once."

"Good enough for me. When do I start?"

**AUSTIN POV**

_**One month before the abuse.**_

_Dear Songbook, _

_Today, Trish, Dez, Austin and I all went to Phil's Fun Town. It was so... FUN! Ha ha, do you see what I did there? You probably think I'm pathetic, not funny and stupid. That's what Trish, Austin and Dez all think of me. _

Wait, what?!

_They haven't said that I am any of those things but I know that they think I am. They never laugh with me, the laugh AT me. They are all constantly putting me down and they are part of the reason why I have stage fright. I won't tell Austin that though, he's my very best friend and he already said that he wanted to help me overcome my stage fright. It could kill him if he found out that he was part of the reason. _

_I know that they probably only want to hang out with me so I can write them songs but to be honest I don't really care. I love them all and I will never hate a single one of them. I know they probably don't even like me but I think the world of them so I won't say anything. _

_Anyways, I have to go now. Gotta write a new song for Austin! Yay! I'm thinking about making it all about being able to rely on someone, but it's going to take FOREVER!_

_~ Ally Dawson. Xx_

I slammed her songbook shut, looking over at her peaceful sleeping figure. I walked over to her, not knowing what I was really doing. I shook her awake. "What?" She mumbled into the pillow.

"Why?" I asked calmly, trying to calm myself. Ally sat up and pushed the hair out of her face, looking me in the eye confused. "Why did you think that we only hung out with you because you could write songs?" I snapped, angry.

Ally eyes widened. "You read my book!" She yelled at me, jumping out of bed and pointing her finger accusingly. "You knew how precious it was to me! I told you over and over not to touch it and I forgave you the first time!"

"No, that's not the point. Don't you go turning tables on me, Ally. Why did you think that? And I was the reason for your stage fright, is that true?" I found myself yelling back at her. I felt like giving in and hugging her when I saw she was crying silently, but I didn't, I stood strong.

"No! Just stop yelling at me, Austin! You read my book! I trusted you and you read it, again! And it was three months ago? Do you not trust me like I trusted you?" She screamed at me.

"_Trusted_?" I repeated.

"Yeah, because I don't trust you anymore, Austin! I thought you were my boyfriend. I thought you loved me, respected and trusted me." She yelled, her voice cracking now and then. I could see how she was trying to stay strong in front of me.

"You don't trust me, huh? Then why are you still here? Why aren't you at your own house?" I yelled at her. I realised what I had just said and both our eyes widened, my hands slapping over my mouth.

"I don't know, Austin. Maybe because I thought I loved you." She whispered, tears falling faster and faster. "And I thought you loved me. I don't know anymore, Austin. I just don't know." She said. Ally began to walk out of the room.

"No, Ally! Come back, I-" I grabbed her wrist and saw her wince before pulling it away.

"Stop it, Austin. You are right, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here at all." She whispered as she began to walk down the stairs. Her words made everything seem like she was talking about being in my house but I knew it had meaning behind her words. She was talking about this world. How she shouldn't be in this world anymore.

"No, Ally. Get back here right now," I growled, going after her. "Don't you dare leave this house! You mean way too much to me for me to let you just leave me again. Ally, don't you dare."

Ally turned around, her eyes red and puffy. "Make it stop," She whispered, her voice breaking like Hell and she looked more broken then ever. Like she was about to snap. She was scaring me. And for the first time in my life I was truly terrified of what she meant.

My eyes widened a little. "What?"

"Make it stop, Austin. Make the pain go away. I can't go on, I want to die but I feel like you're holding me back and I don't know what to do. Just make it stop," she whimpered. "Tell me that you hate me. Make me hate you so much that I wouldn't give you a second thought before I die."

My facial expressions softened. "Ally," I whispered comfortingly. I was glad I was the thing holding her back from killing herself. My heart was literally shattering though. "I love you more then life itself and I don't know what to do except this."

I grabbed her waist and crashed her body against mine, my arms wrapping around her protectively. My lips smashed against hers and we both kissed in the middle of my hallway, her hands tangling in my hair. I could feel her warm tears mix with mine as I could help but let a few slip. We kissed for about two minutes before I broke off, pressing my forehead against hers as we both cried silently. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, Austin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up in my face just because you read my book. I mean, you are my boyfriend and we shouldn't have any secrets. I don't keep any secrets from you and I think you don't keep any from me-"

"Trish called," I blurted, unable to keep my secret in as both our eyes widened.

**ALLY POV**

"What?" I whispered in disbelief. "T-Trish called you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared that you would have another break down, I don't want to hurt you anymore, Alls. It wasn't anything important anyway." Austin mumbled, avoiding eye contact with me.

I glared at the blonde. "Austin, she was my best friend! I have a right to know if she called me or not and what she said." I demanded. Austin sighed, trying to keep up his guard, but we both knew that he was loosing. "Now, tell me what she said or I won't kiss you for a whole week, maybe even two."

Austin's eyes widened. "Now, that's a little drastic, don't you think?" He laughed nervously. I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms across my chest, showing him that I was dead serious. He sighed, loosing. "Fine. Trish called and said that she was with Dez. She also said for me to tell you that she made a mistake and that she loves you."

Tears filled my eyes. "Is that all?" I asked, seeing that he was hesitant. Austin nodded nervously. I could tell he was lying but to be honest I didn't really care at that moment in time. I was tired and busy being depressed. "Austin, what if he's hurting her? I know she's the enemy now and that she betrayed us but I still love her and I don't want her to suffer Dez. He's stronger then he looks."

Austin looked worried for a second too. "Trish will be fine. Trust me," he whispered, pulling me close to him. "I love you Ally and I am so, so sorry."

"I'm sorry and I love you too." I told him, hugging him back tightly.

**DEZ POV**

There was a knock at the hotel door and I moved to answer it. I looked through the seeing hole and saw a blonde curly haired girl with black sunglasses and a hat on. I opened the door and let her inside. "It's about time you showed up," I muttered darkly.

"Hey, I was in school when I got your call. Besides we're not even in Miami and I had to get here by car." Tilly grumbled, tugging off her hat and glasses before throwing them onto the bed. Trish came out of the bathroom and took a seat on the bed with Tilly and I. "So, I brought my guns-"

Trish and I's eyes all widened. "Guns?" We both said at the same time.

Tilly scoffed before smirking evilly at us. "Please, don't tell me that you called for my help and didn't expect me not to kill them." Tilly sneered at us.

"We're not going to kill them Tilly-" I began only to be cut off by her.

"If we don't then I will tell the police of your whereabouts. Well, either that or I will kill the both of you. Starting with frizzy hair over there," she gestured towards Trish who looked as pale as the bed sheets she was sitting on.

I felt an anger bubble up inside me. "You won't kill Trish, she's my girlfriend and I love her." I spat.

And I knew that I meant it.

**Please Read!**

**Okay guys! I cried while reading all of your PM's and reviews! Oh my Gosh you guys are so kind and thoughtful and awesome! I love you so, so much. **

**I can proudly say that I told my mum and we are contacting the school as soon as possible however the police won't be involved. **

**Anyways, I have a question! **

**Do you guys think that I should bring the R5 band members into this, maybe as Austin's cousins or some random people that happen to look like Austin? Should I add them at all? I NEED TO WRITE RYDELLINGTON!**

**Pretty, pretty, pretty please with a million Laura Marano's on top can I have ten reviews by my next chapter? Xxxx**

**I'LL LOVE YOU MORE THEN I ALREADY DO! Lol. **


	16. She'll say she loves me

**Thank you guys so, so much for all your reviews! They mean so, so much to me! Tomorrow I'm speaking to someone at school about the abuse and stuff, wish me luck! **

**Listening to Smile by R5.**

**Here's chapter... forgot what chapter it is!**

**ALLY POV**

I woke up and everything was dark. I realised that I was in Austin's room in his arms. I smiled as I nuzzled up further against him so that I could smell his beautiful summer breeze cologne. Austin, in his sleep, wrapped his arms around me tighter and nuzzled his own nose so that it was in my hair. I heard him breath out a sigh, his mouth smiling.

I grinned, knowing that my boyfriend was happy just being in my arms. I knew that he must really love me. I laid in bed with Austin for ten more minutes before sighing and sliding out of his arms. Luckily, I was small enough to slip out and not wake him up, he just groaned a little and his smile faded.

I walked down the stairs, wincing a little at the pain in my wrist. It had been at least five days since Dez had last hurt me and where he had squeezed my wrists where my cuts were it was still extremely sore. I didn't really want to tell Austin about what Dez did to me in the hospital room, he'd probably only get more angry with me for not telling him sooner.

I smiled as I stepped into the kitchen, walking over to the cupboard to get some eggs. I groaned when I found that I had used all the eggs up on the pancakes from yesterdays breakfast and dinner. "Shoot," I hissed as I grabbed a random notebook from around the take out menus.

I opened the first page and grabbed a black pen, ready to write. "CLUES" was written in capital letters and underlined about five times. I gasped slightly but smiled a little, knowing that Austin cared. I flipped through a page or two and found "SUSPECTS OF ABUSE" written down, underlined three or four times. He had my dad, my step mum, a few guys at school, a secret boyfriend and Trish and Dez, though their names were crossed out.

Gosh, if he even knew back then... I tore out a page from the notepad and began to write.

_Morning, Austin. _

_I hope you slept well. ;)_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping I just didn't want to wake you so I left you a note. (If you wake up and I'm not back). _

_I just went to the store to quickly go and get some milk and eggs for your breakfast. _

_Love you. Xxxx_

_From Ally. Xxx_

I placed the note on the countertop where he could see it before quickly getting changed into something decent and going outside. I walked to the shops, deciding to get some fresh air. I walked past a bunch of people from Marino High who were on their way to school. Unfortunately they were the most perverted boys in the entire school and they were always making rude comments about me.

Austin, even though we weren't dating, was super protective over me. One guy gave me the slightest glance or even tried to talk to me and they would be on the floor, their nose either broken or bloody. I gritted my teeth, hoping that they would just leave me alone. "Hey, Dawson." The leader of the group grinned.

They weren't bad looking, they were just so gross that they wouldn't get a date in a million years. "Leave me alone," I muttered before trying to walk past them. One of the grabbed me. They were strong. "Let me go!" I shrieked, struggling out of their grasp. I suddenly wished that I was back at home with Austin snuggled up in bed.

"Hey, calm down, Dawson. We just wanna have some fun," the leader grinned. I gagged before managing to spit at him in the face. He gasped, wiping away the spit. "You brat! Get back here!" He hissed as I managed to escape. However I didn't get very far with a bruised and battered body. One of them grabbed me and managed to throw my on the ground. I screamed out for Austin.

I saw a flash of blonde hair and closed my eyes, knowing I was safe as I tried to ease the pain stabbing at my back. The sound of the perverted teens crying and running away could be heard. "Ally?" I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes. "Austin,"

**DEZ POV (SHORT)**

"No, we're not going to kill Dawson or Moon and you're certainly not going to be killing Trish or I anytime soon." I hissed at the blonde. Tilly just smirked at me before pulling a pistol out of her back pocket and aiming it at Trish. My heart pounded ten times faster in my chest. "Let her go," I spat.

"No, not until you go along with my plan, Desmond." Tilly warned me. Trish was even paler now as she grabbed hold on the bed sheets, obviously trying to calm her visible shaking. I sighed and gave in. Tilly smiled, putting the pistol back into her pocket. "Good. You made the right choice," she said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Trish asked nervously, edging towards me and grabbing hold of my hand were Tilly couldn't see. I gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand tighter.

"The plan is we call Austin and tell him to come to us. When he says no we'll obviously lower him in by saying that if he doesn't then Ally will die. So when Austin comes we'll beat him and stuff. We call Ally and tell her to come to us or Austin dies. So Ally comes and we beat her too in front of Austin, I know he won't be able to handle seeing that. So after that we kill them both, simple." Tilly says.

Trish and I both exchange nervous glances. "Deal," Trish croaked. My eyes widened slightly but I recovered, nodding my head along with Trish.

**ALLY POV**

"Austin," I whispered, opening my eyes. I groaned a little as I leaned on my back. Austin quickly came to my side and kissed my forehead, kneeling down. He was only wearing some grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

"Ally," Austin sighed. "Where does it hurt?" He asked. I gestured all around my back area. Austin nodded and carefully picked me up. I winced a couple of times, keeping in the tears. "I swear when we go back to school I'm going to freaking murder them."

"Austin," I warned. "Don't say things like that. Death is never the solution..." I suddenly realised what I had said. "Death is never the solution," I mumbled again to myself. Austin seemed to be smiling a little bit. "Oh my Gosh, Austin, I am so sorry." I hugged him from where he was carrying me bridal style.

Austin kissed the top of my head. "Relax, Alls. It's not your fault, I'm just glad you realised that death is never the answer." Austin whispered as we made our way into his house. He placed me on the couch. "Next time wake me up, Ally. I was really, really worried. You shouldn't be going out there without me. Do you know how dangerous it is?" He warned me.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry." I mumbled over and over, tears spilling faster and faster. Austin's eyes widened and he yelled my name. I seemed to be on a broken record, repeating the same words over and over again. My heart was beating out of my chest and I couldn't stop my lips from pronouncing the words. "Sorry, sorry..." my voice getting quieter and quieter before rising and lowering again.

"Ally!" Austin kept yelling, trying to shake me. Eventually he gave up and grabbed his phone, dialling for an ambulance. He was yelling down the phone angrily before hanging up and turning to face me, his face sketched with worry and tears of helplessness in his big brown eyes. I tried to stop or show some sort of sign I was human but I just couldn't. "I love you Ally!"

That was the last thing I heard before darkness closed in and everything seemed to fade away.

**Follow me at Alisha_Jean_R5 on Instagram. I don't talk about FanFiction, only on DM. **

**Pretty, pretty please with a hundred million westie puppies can I have ten reviews? Xxx**

**Love you all. Xx**

**PS, **

**Do any of you guys know any good Austin and Ally Fanfictions? I'm bored and I can't find any that I haven't already read!**


	17. It's all about the girl

I woke up, a bright light shining in my face. My eyes squinted and I managed to look around the room, spotting a mess on blond hair in the corner of the room on the chairs, asleep. I watched him for a couple of minutes, a small smile on my face.

"Austin," I croaked. Austin looked up, not even a hint of a smile crossing his face. I frowned. "Austin what's wrong?"

"You. You're what's wrong, Ally. You have too much baggage, whereas Claire has none whatsoever." He smirked, standing up.

I felt like being sick. "Claire?" I repeated, suddenly hating the name.

"Yeah," Austin smiled just as a blonde, blue eyed slender woman came through the door.

"Hey baby," the woman grinned at Austin, kissing him on the lips. Anger flooded through me.

"Hey sexy," he grinned, slapping her butt. I thought back the urge to gag as they continued their make out session. Austin reached around to undo her nurse outfit when I screamed at them.

"Stop it! Make it stop! Stop!" I screamed, kicking and punching the air.

"Oh Ally," Austin smirked. "Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally," they both began to chant over and over again.

"ALLY!" A voice yelled. I jolted and my eyes opened, my heart beating hard in my chest and a thin layer of sweat covering my body. I looked around the room, eyes wide, finding that I was in Austin's bedroom in his bed with Austin. I was still in my pajamas.

"What happened? What day is it?" I asked frantically.

"Shh," Austin calmed me, pressing my head against his bare chest. Not that I minded, heck, I loved it. "You had a nightmare, baby. But's it's alright, I'm here now, Austy's here, Austy's got you."

"Seriously, what day is it, Austin?" I whispered after a while. His arms were wrapped around my protectively and his chin was rested on top of my head.

"Wednesday. And we're out of eggs for pancakes by the way. I was going to go to the shops-"

"So I never went to the shops?" I asked.

"What?" Austin asked, confused. "No, unless you snuck out. Oh God, Ally, please tell me you dido't sneak out-"

"I dido't sneak out, Austin." I whispered, kissing his cheek reassuringly. "It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Okay, I was just worried, that's all." Austin smiled comfortingly down at me.

I smiled, a real, true smile. "I really freaking love you, you know that, right, Austin?" I told him with a grin but it faded. "But tell me if I get too overbearing or I am getting in the way of things, if my baggage is too heavy-"

"Ally," he interrupted me, a stern look on his face. "I don't know what your dream was about but whatever happened in it is not real or true. I am in love with you, Ally. I love you so, so much that it is painful. I would die for you, Ally. So don't think that I'll leave you because we're going through a tough time. Every couple goes through something hard, Alls. And we're going to get through this."

"We're?" I questioned.

"Yes, we're. As in 'us', as in 'together'. I love you Ally, I've always got your back." He smiled at me.

"God I love you," I groaned before smashing my lips against his and pulling the covers over us.

AUSTIN POV

Nothing happend under the covers, don't worry. After all, we've only been dating less then a week. And I promised mum. Ally is upstairs taking a nap since she dido't really sleep well and I'm making us some breakfast. Which unfortunately is just toast. Ally doesn't even like toast but she said it was okay. I don't have anything else in the cupboards, we really need to go food shopping.

"Ally is the best, better then the rest, I love her, she's my one and only! I love her so damn much! Together, forever! Auslly beats anything else cause we're together forever!" I sang lamely, leaping around the kitchen.

I heard a giggle and my cheeks went bright red when I saw Ally standing in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth. "Sorry about that," I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

Ally giggled and shook her head. "No, don't be sorry, I think that it was adorable." Ally grinned. "It just shows how much you love me," she pecked my lips just as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw it was the unknown number that Trish called from. "Ur, I'm just going upstairs to take this. I think it's Jimmy but I'm not sure." I lied convincingly before kissing the top of her head and running up the stairs.

I answered the phone, my smile gone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, buddy." A voice cackled down the other side of the phone. Dez. "How's my favourite blonde doing? How's Ally doing?"

"Ally's fine." I hissed angrily through gritted teeth.

"Okay, no need to get all defensive, buddy." Dez chuckled.

"I'm not your freaking buddy, Desmond!" I almost yelled down the phone.

"Okay, okay." Dez said, as if he was the good guy here. "No need to get all stressy."

"What the f*ck do you want, Desmond?" I practically yelled.

"Follow the address that I will send to you over text or I will send one of my friends to kill Ally. Your choice, you, or Ally."

"Damn you, Dez!"

"What's your choice? I don't have all day, Austin."

"Send me the freaking address."

"What a good choice."

Sorry it's so crappy and short guys. And late. I've just been so depressed lately. That girl that punched me for liking R5 got away with it. Apparently she did it by accident. I know the bitch, those teachers don't know her. So she got away with it, not a single detention. I hate her. Even if hate is a strong word.

It was also my birthday on Sunday so all weekend I was with my family and stuff. Sorry if here is any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I got a keyboard for my kindle so I am using that to write this chapter and all the writing apps I own have no spell or grammar check.

Anyways, pretty, pretty, pretty please with extra sprinkles, cherries and Ross Lynch's on top may I have 10 reviews until my next chapter?Xxx

Love you guys so much. Xxx


	18. Like Damn

**AUSTIN POV**

"Leave your phone in your house, I don't want anyone tracking you down. If I even find out that you have something on or with you that somebody could track you down with then I will send Tilly to go and kill Ally." Dez commanded through the phone.

"Wait, Tilly as in Tilly Thompson from school?" I asked curiously.

"The one and only," he heard Tilly smirk down the phone. "Now hurry up and get the hell down here before I snap your friends head off." And with that Tilly hung up the phone.

Oh yeah, Tilly, Dez and Trish don't know that Ally and I are dating. I sighed when I heard my phone ping and a message come through.

_Oakwood Ellend Close 34\_

_Station 8,_

_Lovett,_

_Miami, Florida_

_America. _

_PS, It's the warehouse with 'Verendale Lighting Company' written on it._

I know where that warehouse is! It hasn't been used in like, thirty years because there was a massive electricity thing or something and the whole place sent off electric shocks, killing everyone inside.

It's still a tradition to dare your best friend into going into the warehouse on halloween night because apparently it's haunted or something. Trish, Dez, Ally and I were going to sneak into there on Halloween night about a year ago but Ally and Dez both chickened out.

I grabbed a sticky note off of the bedroom dresser and grabbed a pen before scribbling a note to Ally. I felt so bad for leaving her like this and I know that she would be extremely worried but I had to do this so she could live and breath and smile. I had to do this for Ally.

"I love you, Ally." I whispered into the air as I made sure I remembered the adress. I hopped out of the window and climbed down the tree. I was about to use my car when I remembered they could track down my number late. I sighed and began to sprint to the warehouse.

**ALLY POV**

"Austin, I finished making your toast!" I yelled up the stairs to him. I frowned when there was no responce after half a minute. He had been up there for about ten minutes. "Austin?" I yelled back up the stairs worriedly.

When there wasn't a responce once again I ran up the stairs, afraid of what I would find. Instead of finding his dead and bloody body laying on the ground cold, I found a note.

I frowned and picked it up before beginning to read his scruffy, and obviously rushed, handwriting.

_Damn, Ally, I'm sorry but I had to quickly go somewhere. My aunt Kalli lives in Calorado and my cousin Niall is really sick and I have to go. Lock the doors, don't answer them. Keep the windows locked too, be safe, I love you with all my heart and I always will, no matter what. Always remember that, okay?_

_Austin. Xxx_

My heart began to pound violently inside me and I thought that I would burst into tears. He left me. With all the nightmares and break downs I had been having lately this was extremely inconsiderate.

I knew I was being selfish, after all, his cousin Niall was really sick, he could be dying for all I know and I'm sitting around back in Miami angry because he couldn't spend time with me.

I took a deep breath and forced a smile, willing it to somehow become real. But I knew deep down that my smiles would never be real if Austin wasn't there to share them with me. I grabbed my IPod and plugged it into my ears, putting Austin's album on. His voice was perfection and it always soothed me and made me feel calm when he couldn't be there for me in person.

After about ten minutes of listening to his first album I turned it off when 'Not a Love Song' started playing, tears streaming down my face as I reached out for my IPhone.

I clicked on 'contacts' and went onto 'favourites' where Austin's was highlighted. I clicked on the picture of him and held the phone to my ear, waiting for him to pick up.

That's when I heard the digital version of "I'm Finally Me" playing upstairs. I ran up them as fast as I could, me being weak, underweight and bruised and all, so it wasn't that fast. I found Austin's IPhone on his bedroom dresser, vibrating from where I was calling him.

My hand moved up and covered my mouth as more tears spilled down my cheeks. I was being pathetic, I know. But he had left without saying goodbye and I had no way of contacting him, plus I was going through a hard time. I didn't know when he was coming back, _if _he was coming back.

Don't think like that, Ally!

But it was true. Because I had a gut wrenching feeling about this.

**DEZ POV**

I let out a sigh of relief as I hung up the phone and Tilly moved the gun away from Trish, who was shaking like Hell. Once Tilly lowered the gun Trish ran straight into my outstretched arms and I held her tight, not wanting to let such perfection leave my arms.

Tilly smirked, pushing the gun into her back pocket. "There, wasn't so hard, was it now, Desmond?" Tilly smiled sickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why? I called you to help us get out of this mess and maybe get some revenge on Austin and Ally by scaring them. We can't kill them!" I screeched.

Tilly groaned and rolled her own eyes. "Look, you phoned me so I could help you. Here I am, I have the knives and guns and all the good plans. I have all the power in my hands. Second you choose to back out, Desmond, Curly-Fry over there gets it." Tilly snapped viciously.

Trish trembled with fear and I held onto her tighter, kissing the top of her head at the same time as inhaling her beautiful scent.

"Now it's just the waiting game," Tilly smirked, walking over to one of the broken windows of the warehouse and looking out at the storm brewing. "Soon they'll both be here, trust me."

** Hey guys sorry if it's kinda bad, I'll try and make the next chapter better because that, my friends, is when the drama will officially begin. Mwahaha! I'm evil but I love you guys. Xx Thanks for the reviews, they are the best. Xxx**

**Pretty, pretty please with one hundred million sprinkles and chocolate flakes, and seven billion Ross Lynch's (you lucky people), can I have ten reviews until my next chapter? Xxx**

**LOve you all, so, so much! XXXX**


	19. I can never get it right

**Oh my Gosh guys there is this really really really really really really amazing story that I am so in love with and i fangirl so much over it lately. The author is so sweet and amazing and talented too. You guys should go and check it out, the Auslly in it is amazing and the drama and OH MY GOSH! FGM! It's called Maine by Moosiebell. Honestly, you will NOT regret reading it. IT. IS. THE. BEST. STORY. EVER. **

**AUSTIN POV **

I panted as I quickly ran into the large warehouse. I'm not going to lie, I was really nervous about going in there. Not only were there rumours about the building being haunted but I knew that the three people I hated the most were in there, and they probably hate weaponry. However, I, was not armed and most likely to die and never see Ally again.

But it was either that or let Ally go and get killed. And no way on earth was I letting her do that for me. We both would've died anyway. Either I would have gone after her and gotten myself killed or I would've killed myself. Because I can't physically go on without Ally by my side. It's impossible to even think about it. A life without her perfection is not a life a all.

I had been running for the past hour and a half and I was sweating and panting so hard that I think I was going to pass out any second when my vision started to blur. I realised then that I probably could have rode here on my push bike but typical Austin didn't realise that until I had gotten here.

I began to walk in a straight line down the abandoned halls of the warehouse, my panting slowly decreasing as I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. I was about to place my hand on one of the door handles when I felt a cold metal object prod me in the back. I instantly knew that it was a pistol.

I couldn't smell Dez's usual orange starburst fragrance or the smell of Trish's expensive perfume so I'm guessing it was Tilly or they had lost the smell. "Moon," the blonde female hissed from behind me, her lips pressing against my ear. I shivered slightly, trying not to flip around and whack the girl around the face. "You came; I'm surprised,"

"Why?" I spat at her, trying to contain my fear and show no mercy. "Ally's my..." I was about to announce her new title but decided against it. I mean, Tilly, Trish and Dez didn't know that Ally was my girlfriend and if they did it could set off a whole new hunt and they could get Ally. "Best friend. Everyone knows that I would do absolutely anything for her."

"Keep walking, I'll talk." Tilly commanded, sticking the pistol further into my back as I opened the door and began to walk down the long, meandering halls. Tilly started to explain, "I mean, Ally would never do the same for you." I frowned, knowing that it wasn't true. "She's far too weak and would only care about herself. She's selfish and cruel, she'd probably run away and wait for you to get killed. She'd feel bad for a while but knowing the brunette that I've known my whole life the relief would soon kick in and she would move on to a new best friend."

"You know nothing about Ally," I hissed. "Nothing at all. Only I know the real Ally and she is honestly the most beautiful person in the entire world, inside and out. She would do anything for anyone. How would you even know anything about her? You were enemies because you couldn't deal to loosing and her winning fair and square."

"Shut up!" She almost yelled. "I think you're forgetting that I have all the power in my hands right now, Moon." Tilly took a few deep breaths to clam herself down. "And you're wrong; we weren't enemies. We were best friends, then she won the song writing competition and then joined the populars with Trish. She felt all bad and tried to make it up to me at first but then she moved onto her new best friend."

I remained quiet, not knowing what to say back. I didn't even feel sorry for the blonde girl, I hated her with a burning passion for trying to embarrass Ally and now this. She was an awful person and I can see why Ally ditched Tilly for Trish. I may hate Trish but I hate Tilly even more, at least Trish tried to warn us. "Open that door," Tilly spat.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she could see me, and opened up the door, not knowing what to expect. She shoved me into the room using the pistol dug into my back. When I looked up I gritted my teeth and balled my fists up. "Dez," I muttered darkly, my eyes showing pure hatred as I looked between the curly haired short girl and the tall red head.

"Austin Monica Moon," Dez paused for an effect. "Please, take a seat." He gestured towards the wooden chair just standing in the middle of the room with ropes around the arm rests and legs. I shook my head, refusing to just walk into the trap without a fight. "Do it!" Dez screeched, his anger taking over. I squinted my eyes at him. I was bigger then him, I could him down with one punch. Only I was the one with a gun pointed in my back.

"We know where Ally is and I know for a fact that you don't want us going to your house and killing her do we? I could catch it on camera if you would like. I could catch every second of it. As she screamed your name for help yet cursed you for being the one to practically kill her anyway." Tilly smirked evilly from behind me.

"Damn you," I cursed as I sat down on the chair. Dez came forward and tied the ropes at tight as he physically could with the help of the stronger Latino while Tilly remained silent, her gun still aimed at me in case I tried anything. Once I was tied up I tried to struggle against the ropes but failed miserably. Tilly, Trish and Dez all laughed slightly. Tilly then walked closer with a white cloth in her hand. "What is that?" I squeaked as she came closer to me. I gulped, trying to back up when I could smell it.

"Shh," she whispered with a chuckle before pressing the cloth against my mouth and nose, using her other hand to press it against the back of my head so that I couldn't move. I mumbled and struggled against the ropes until I felt my arms and while body weaken. My eyelids grew heavy and before I knew it everything went black.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

I groaned as I started to wake up, a major headache coming on. I shot a death squint at Tilly who was the first person that I saw in the room. Se was standing above me, her gun pointed at my face and a smirk on her own. "Look who's finally awake. You took forever to wake up. I suppose I should punish you," Tilly grinned, Dez and Trish standing behind her... making out?

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, eww! You could see where his tongue was in her mouth and I felt like gagging. Since when did they get together? I bet Dez didn't even like Trish, he was just doing it to get her on his side. He's an evil b*stard. I laughed at Tilly's little comment and Trish and Dez both pulled away, wiping their mouths and turning their attention to us. "What are you going to do, huh? Smack me around the face with you tiny little hands?" I laughed.

'Tiny little hands' were a bit of an understatement. Tilly had put on a whole lot of weight, she was bigger then Trish and that meant she was probably stronger then Trish, which wasn't a good thing if she did actually decide to slap me. Tilly sighed mockingly. "Oh no, Austin. Not physical pain, more like mental pain." Tilly explained, not giving away any hints. I frowned, not catching on.

"Confused? Here, let me explain." Dez stepped in, an evil smirk on his freckled face. "Mental pain to you is probably the same as physical pain when you know what we are going to do to you. How would you like your _girlfriend _to come and visit, after all it has been a day." I was out of a day? Urgh, that wasn't the point. They were going to kidnap Ally.

My eyes widened and I started to violently struggle against the ropes that were tying me down to the chair. "Get me out of this chair right now and don't you dare even think about hurting Ally!" I yelled furiously, my muscles growing tired as I struggled and struggled. Tilly laughed a little bit.

"What no questions? How did we find out that Auslly decided to give their romance another shot? Oo, I know, what about how is Ally?" Tilly smirked menacingly at me. I stopped attempting to free myself and my eyes widened, my whole body freezing yet my fists still balled up as I tried not to scream.

"What the Hell do you mean by, 'how is Ally'?" I screamed furiously again, trying to contain my anger but failing miserably. I raised my eyebrows. "Do you have her right now? You better have not laid a finger on her or I swear to God I will grab that blonde wig of yours and rip it right off your head!"

Tilly looked really surprised. "Wow, you must really love her." Tilly breathed. I nodded and she just shrugged. "Whoops, don't care. And no, I don't have Ally... yet. However our camera man, Desmond here, installed cameras all around your house so we can keep any eye on your girlfriends whereabouts. After all, we don't want anything bad happening to her while you're gone, do we now?" She fake pouted before grabbing a mini remote controller.

Trish rolled out a massive television and Tilly pressed a button, the screen coming to life. It had several different sections of all the rooms in my house and I could see where Ally was in the kitchen. "Want some sound?" Dez smirked evilly before hitting a button on the television stand.

I could hear the sound of her sniffling as she played with the pancakes on her plate, not eating anything. Damn, without me there Ally is probably half dead; starving, dehydrated... God knows what she has been doing in the past day. Ally stood up, wobbling slightly as she threw the pancakes in the bin. She placed the plate in the sink and moved over to the corridor.

The screen then flickered to Ally going up the stairs, silent tears strolling down her face. Trish looked worried from beside me but she quickly put on a smirk when Tilly looked over. Trish might actually care. "Ally," I whispered. I watched in pain as Ally struggled to walk up the stairs, her skinny body looking super fragile. The camera then showed her walk into the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror.

"I need you Austin," she spoke to herself, her voice cracking before she burst out in tears. My heard shattered right there and I wanted nothing more then to wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I hated Tilly, Dez and Trish with a burning passion now. "I need you so badly. Why did your cousin have to get all sick?"

Ally sank to the floor, her head in her hands as she began to smack her head against the the bath tub. "Urgh, you're so selfish, Ally. Niall needs Austin more and you're so bad, and you should just go and kill yourself cause Austin hates you too, more then you hate yourself. And Dez and Trish hate you too cause you make bad decisions and you're a bad person." She muttered to herself, crying loudly. But the camera picked everything up.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Please, let me go. I need to get to Ally before she does something stupid." Tilly shook her head and gestured for me to listen. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them Ally was stood up, her hands on the sink as she tried to hold herself up. I noticed how she looked like a mess, my mess. She was a perfect, beautiful, flawless mess.

Her hand shakily reached out to grab my razor and my heart began to pound against my chest rapidly. "Hey, again." She whispered shakily, smiling slightly. "We haven't did anything together for a while." I began to struggle against the ropes again, needing and wanting to get back to Ally. "I'm sorry, Austin. I love you,"

I thought that she was going to slit her wrist and end everything in one go as she began to take my razor apart. She picked up the blade and ran her finger along it, drawing blood slightly. I tried hard not to scream out. But she didn't. She didn't just slit her wrist and end it all. She slowly dragged it along her pale skin a sit drew her dark red blood.

Ally whimpered slightly and closed her eyes, a tear escaping her eye as she made another cut diagonally across from the first one she had made. She was doing so well. She hadn't cut since the hospital thing and now she was doing it again. It was my fault. All my fault. "Watch this," Tilly smirked as she picked up a phone.

She dialled a number and Ally's phone started ringing on the television screen. "No! Leave her alone, you have me, why do you need her?" I yelled out. Tilly rolled her eyes and I watched as Ally quickly washed up. She wrapped a towel around her arm before frantically reaching for her phone and answering it.

"Austin?" She called out, praying it was me. Tilly handed the phone over to me and I managed to balance against my shoulder and ear. "Oh my Gosh is that you, Austin?" She sobbed. I looked at the screen and watched as she put a hand over her mouth.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do.

**There you are, chapter something, forgot which one it is. I think it's eighteen? Not sure. **

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Do you have any suggestions for my next chapter? I have serious writers block right now. **


	20. That's my confession

**ALMOST CHRISTMAS! YAY! **

**IM GONNA GET SO MUCH R5 MERCH! MY MUM SAYS SHE MIGHT EVEN HAVE GOTTEN MY THE ROSS LYNCH CARDBORAD CUT OUT! OH MY GOSH IF SHE HAS GOTTEN ME THAT THEN I WILL CRY AND THEN DIE!**

**AUSTIN POV**

"Ally?" I let out frantically. I heard Ally start crying happily down the phone. "Oh my God, Ally. Don't do anything stupid, okay? I love you, baby. Don't forget that-" Ally was screaming my name down the phone while sobbing at the same time and telling me that she loved me. I looked at the cameras and saw that she was almost tugging her hair out with worry and stress.

I was cut off by Tilly. "Times up," Tilly yelled, loud enough for Ally to hear. Ally's eyes widened on the camera and she started yelling down the phone frantically before there was a gunshot. I screamed out of fear that I had been hit and the phone fell to the ground, smashing into tiny pieces, cutting Ally off.

"Ally!" I yelled when I realised that it wasn't me that had been shot. I started kicking the pieces of glass that were on the floor, as if I could magically put the phone back together and talk to my baby girl again. "I hate you!" I screamed at Tilly when I saw that she had only shot the ceiling. She had tricked Ally into thinking that I had been shot.

Tilly grinned sickly. "Now watch as your precious girlfriend attempts to kill herself for the final time." Tilly smirked, turning the television up even more. I struggled against the ropes even more now, trying desperately to get out as I screamed at Tilly. Ally reached out for the razor blade again, placing it against her wrist and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I love you so, so damn much and now you're gone." She sobbed, making small cuts at first, avoiding the vein in her wrist. I knew that she just wanted to feel pain for a while, then she would let the blade take her life. Dez looked really concerned and my eyes widened ten times bigger. Maybe Trish had been an influence on the red head? Maybe he really had fallen in love with her.

Dez edged towards me and bent down in my ear before whispering something, "go," he quickly said so Tilly didn't see. I was confused until I saw that the ropes had been cut off my arms and legs, a knife in Dez's hands. "I'm sorry, man." I glared at him and stood up slowly, walking up behind Tilly. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and managed to take the gun out of her grip, holding it against her temple.

"You idiot!" Tilly screamed at Dez, seeing that he had a knife in his hands and that the ropes had obviously been cut. I quickly took a glance up at the screen and we all gasped. Ally wasn't in any of the rooms. "I thought you had locked all the doors to his house so that Ally couldn't leave!" Tilly screamed at Dez and Trish.

They both shrugged, a small smile on their faces. "We made mistakes, but we aren't willing to be the mistake that took Ally Dawson or Austin Moon's life anymore." Dez stated proudly, his smile not fading and a hint of happiness returning to his voice. "You threatened my girlfriends life, you made us bring Austin here. And... maybe Ally isn't that bad of a person. I made a mistake because I was being abused at home. I needed to take my anger out on someone and I made a bad choice. And I'm sorry, I'm more damn sorry then anyone in this room. I loved Ally like a friend and she broke Austin's heart. Something in me just snapped. I suppose my parents broke my heart and abused me. I wanted someone else to know how I felt. But I took it was too far and what I did was so, so wrong. I have been realising that since I fell in love with Trish. I know now that I should never have hurt Ally, it wasn't worth it and she's a beautiful person. I'm sorry, Austin. I'm sorry, Trish. I'm sorry, Ally." He added the last few words in a whisper.

All three of us just kind of stood their, frozen and eyes wide. "Wow," I stated. Could I really trust him? I didn't know yet. Of course I didn't forgive him, I never would, but could I trust him if we pulled through this? I don't know, I really have no clue. I cleared my throat. "Do you mean it?" I whispered.

Dez was now crying. "I swear on my alpacas life," he sobbed, a small chuckle in the mix. The old Dez was slowly returning with the help of Trish, I knew that now. I sighed and held my grip tighter on Tilly when I felt her try and escape my grasp. Tilly then kneed me in the groin and I dropped to the floor, clutching my manhood and howling in pain. She was wearing heels that looked like they were made for clowns or stilts.

Unfortunately the gun escaped from my hands and rolled across the floor as Tilly picked it up. "You're such an idiot, Moon! You too red head and curly fry." She pointed the gun at all three of us as I remained on my knees on the concrete floor. Dez and Trish held onto each other as the slowly sank to the ground beside me, all three of us protecting each other. She grabbed the black walkie-talkie out of her belt. "Yes, come to the hostage room. Tilly out," she spoke down the gadget. "And bring her,"

Meanwhile I was still worried about Ally. I mean, one second she's on the bathroom floor crying her eyes out and cutting her wrists and the next second she's nowhere to be seen on the camera. I'm really worried about her. What if she found the text message to this address on my phone and she's coming here? Oh God I would never ever forgive myself if that ever happened. She would get herself killed. "Bring who in?" Trish stuttered worriedly from beside me.

It was kind of strange really. How these two guys were the ones that were holding me hostage and now they were on the floor with me, withering with fear as Tilly pointed the gun at us, a crazy look in her eye. This went on for about half an hour. Tilly yelling about how much she hated us. Dez was whispering soothing words to Trish who looked like she was going to have a panic attack any second.

That's when the door opened and in came a large (made of muscle) bald headed man. His face showed no emotion and he had several piercings and tattoos across his body. "Thanks, uncle Theo," Tilly smirked sickly as he entered. Trish and Dez's eyes both widened. "Uncle?" They repeated, fear drenched in their voice, Dez holding on to Trish tighter.

"Yep, the one and only Theo Thompson, the serial killer." My eyes widened and my heart began to beat in my chest rapidly. "You guys should be grateful. He came all the way over here from prison to meet you all," she smirked. "Go get her, Uncle Theo." The large man nodded with a grunt before leaving the room. Seconds later he returned.

With my girl in his hands.

**Do you all still want Dez to die now?**


End file.
